Holding On (Lost 2)
by Maknyoung
Summary: Ketika baik Mark dan Jinyoung berfikir semuanya baik baik saja, satu persatu masalah mulai datang. Markjin / Jinmark / Marknior / GOT7 / Jinyoung / Mark
1. Chapter 1

**Ini lanjutan dari ff author yang pertama "Lost". Kali aja masih ada yang tertarik XD bagi yang belum baca silahkan baca dulu ff sebelumnya biar tahu jalan ceritanya. Makasih.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah kejadian penembakan itu, keadaan Jinyoung sudah membaik. Hubungan Jaebum dan Youngjae jauh lebih dekat walaupun mereka masih menolak bila dikatakan saling suka. Hubungannya dengan Markpun semakin membaik. Mereka sama-sama mengibarkan bendera putih disaat pertama Jinyoung mulai siuman dan kembali menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Usaha Jinyoung untuk merebut kembali hati Mark akhirnya berhasil meskipun sebenarnya dari awal Mark tidak pernah melepaskan Jinyoungnya. Mark juga memaafkan Jinyoung dengan tulus setelah melihat sendiri perjuangan Jinyoung.

Usai kasus penembakan itu besoknya Mark dipanggil ke kantor pusat, dia mendapatkan hukuman pemotongan gaji selama setahun karena mengabaikan prosedur dalam peperangan dimana dia harus melapor setiap kasus dan tindakan yang akan dilakukan, tapi karena saat itu ia terlalu panik dia mengabaikan satu aturan tersebut. Namun gara gara keberaniannya dalam mengambil keputusan Mark dihadiahi dengan kenaikan pangkat, well seperti apa kata pepatah ada hikmah dibalik setiap musibah.

Mark juga dibolehkan mengambil cuti selama sebulan karena kasus yang ia tangani dimana para pemberontak yang ingin memisahkan diri itu berhasil ditangkap dan wilayah yang semenjak setahun yang lalu tidak pernah aman bahkan penduduknya harus mengungsi itupun kini dapat bernafas lega karena rumah serta lahan mereka telah kembali. Dan tentu saja Mark akan menghabiskan waktu cutinya untuk menemani sang kekasih, Park Jinyoung.

Beberapa relawan dan tentara bawahan Mark sendiri masih ada yang tinggal di wilayah bekas evakuasi , termasuk Yugyeom. Yugyeom sebenarnya sangat ingin pulang tapi Jinyoung memintanya tinggal dan mengajar anak anak disana karena Jinyoung tidak bisa melakukannya dengan keadaan yang belum pulih. Jika Jinyoung yang sudah bicara Kim Yugyeom bisa apa?

Yugyeom memang sudah merelakan perasaanya terhadap Jinyoung, tapi tetap saja pesona Park Jiyoung susah untuk dikalahkan.

Selama Jinyoung sakit hanya ibu, nenek dan kakeknya yang sewaktu waktu datang menjenguk. Enam tahun menjalin hubungan jujur saja Mark belum pernah sekalipun mendegar apapun tentang kedua orang tua Jinyoung. Dan ini adalah kali pertamanya bertemu dengan ibu Jinyoung serta kakek neneknya. Masalahnya bukan ada pada Mark sebenarnya, karena Mark sudah beberapa kali menawarkan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah Jinyoung di Busan (selama ini Jinyoung hidup di Seoul satu dorm dengan Jaebum) tapi Jinyoung selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Bahkan Jinyoung sendiri sebenarnya memang jarang pulang, entah apa alasannya. Mark sempat mengira kalau Jinyoung memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan keluarganya tapi Jinyoung enggan berkomentar.

Dari hasil observasinya kemarin bertemu dengan calon ibu mertua sebenarnya Mark menilai kalau ibu Jinyoung adalah sosok wanita yang baik dan hangat. Beliau mempunyai senyum yang sama dengan Jinyoung juga sangat cantik. Begitu pula nenek dan kakeknya, mereka sangat ramah dan memperlakukan Mark dengan sangat baik. Ayah Jinyoung tidak bisa datang karena katanya ada urusan entahlah Mark tidak mau ambil pusing mungkin ayah Jinyoung seorang pebisnis yang super sibuk.

Sekarang semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Jinyoung sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, dia kembali mengerjakan aktivitas seperti biasa. Mark melarangnya ikut kembali sebagai relawan tapi Jinyoung memaksa, dan akhirnya jadilah Jinyoung masih sebagai relawan di bidang pendidikan hanya saja dia tidak diijinkan menginjak daerah peperangan, katakanlah Mark trauma. Mark masih dengan senang hati menjalani profesinya atau lebih senang ia katakan tugasnya sebagai prajurit negara dengan satu pangkat yang lebih tinggi dengan Youngjae yang masih setia sebagai wakilnya. Jaebum kembali ke Seoul sibuk dengan proyek pembangunan Mall dan masih belum ada kabar dari Bambam dan Jackson.

Mark kembali melihat penampilannya di cermin, membetulkan topi baretnya membolak balikan badan mencari tahu apakah penampilannya sudah baik atau belum. Seminggu yang lalu dia mendapat kabar kalau pimpinan dari pusat akan berkunjung ke batalyon tempatnya bertugas. Mark masih bertugas di Gwangju ngomong ngomong, karena kejadian penembakan itu pula Mark di angkat sebagai pemimpin kompi C Batlyon 433 Gwangju.

Kalau dilihat dari usia serta pengalaman Mark termasuk yang paling muda diantara yang lainnya, Mark baru bergabung sebagai prajurit sekitar 4,5 tahun yang lalu tapi dia sudah berhasil menduduki posisi pemimpin kompi di batalyon, sebuah prestasi besar.

Tidak diketahui tujuan pimpinan berkunjung untuk apa, yang mereka pahami pimpinan atau sebutlah Jendral Park ingin mengontrol pasca pembebasan wilayah di sebagian wilayah Gwangju, wilayah yang beberapa bulan yang lalu Mark selamatkan.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, Mark beserta prajurit lain sudah berbaris rapi di lapang udara batalyon menantikan helli kopter yang membawa Jendral Park tiba. Perasaa tegang dan was was tidak dapat dihindari oleh para prajurit termasuk Mark. Tujuan kedatangan Jendral Park yang masih simpang siur yang membuat mereka tidka nyaman, terlebih lagi pembebasan wilayah serta pemberontak itu termasuk aksi yang sangat drama dengan melibatkan seorang sandera.

Lima belas menit menanti helli kopterpun tiba. Semua prajurit menampilkan posisi siap. Mark berdiri di barisan paling depan dengan pemimpin kompi yang lain. Beberapa saat kemudian Jendral Park akhirnya muncul dihadapan mereka, langkahya sangat berwibawa. Perawakannya tinggi dan cukup berisi, dengan wajah yang sangat tegas terlihat sekali aura pemimpinnya.

Mereka melaksanakan upacara penyambutan yang dipimpin sendiri oleh komandan batalyon dan selanjutnya barisan dibubarkan, semua prajurit kembali ke tugas masing masing, sedangkan Jendral Park serta beberapa petinggi akan berkeliling dan mengontrol situasi.

Mark ikut dengan rombongan Jendral Park, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia diikutsertakan karena dia adalah satu satunya junior disana, mungkin Jendral Park ingin menanyakan tentang insiden pembebasan sandera pikirnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, sekarang Mark beserta rombongan Jendral Park ada dalam mobil patroli. Ketika sampai diperbatasan beberapa petinggi turun untuk memeriksa keadaan, Mark juga hendak turun tapi tangan Jendral Park menahannya.

"tetap disini." Titah Jendral Park kemudian menatap salah satu prajurit didepannya. "Kopral Lee bisakah kau tinggalkan kami dulu sebentar, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada sersan Tuan namun cukup rahasia."

"Siap." Respon Kopral Lee cepat.

"Sersan Mayor Mark Tuan." Ucap Jendral Park, cukup pelan namun masih terdengar tegas.

"Siap." Jawab Mark. Sungguh dia sangat gugup, bagaimana kalau Jendral Park akan memberinya hukuman tambahan, jujur hukuman pemotongan gaji selama setahun saja cukup menyiksanya karena Mark dengan terpaksa harus mengurangi jatah makannya agar uang yang ia kirim untuk ibunya serta sebagian uang yang ia biasa ia tabung untk biaya pernikannya kelak bersama Jinyoung masih sesuai.

"aku tahu sangat tidak etis membicarakan hal ini disini. Tapi kau yang menangani kasus perebutan wilayah di Gwangju beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

"Siap. Betul komandan."

"hentikan dengan respon seperti itu, sekarang kita bicara secara normal. Kau juga yang membebaskan sandera?"

"si.. ah maksud saya iya benar komandan."

"membebaskan sandera tanpa melapor dulu pada markas, bertindak semaunya sehingga membuat anak buahmu kalang kabut, kau juga membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau sadar itu?"

"iya komandan, hanya saja saat itu saya panik dan.."

"kau membiarkan dirimu dikuasai oleh rasa panik? Apakah itu yang kau dapatkan selama pelatihan menjadi prajurit?"

"maafkan saya komandan."

"untung saja kau selamat dan kau mempunyai anak buah yang cukup hebat sehingga semua bisa teratasi karena sungguh tindakanmu yang melangar aturan itu keterlaluan." Mark tertunduk, merasa bersalah pada rekan rekannya. Mark enggan menyebut mereka anak buahnya meskipun mereka memang benar bawahan Mark tapi tetap saja mereka itu rekan bagi Mark.

"saya minta maaf komandan."

"jangan lakukan itu lagi kau dengar?!" Mark mengangguk.

"baik komandan."

"bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa berbuat seperti itu?"

Mark menghela nafas berat, memikirkan kata kata yang pas takut kalau ia salah bicara dihadapan atasannya.

"korban yang menjadi sandera itu sebenarnya adalah pacar saya komandan." Pernyataan Mark barusan sontak membuat Jendral Park menatap Mark tajam.

"oh jadi karena urusan pribadi kau melanggar peraturan? Kau bertindak sangat tidak profesional apa kau masih layak menjadi pemimpin dengan bertindak seperti itu?"

"saya tahu saya salah. Saat itu saya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, pikiran saya terhalang oleh kepanikan. Walau bagaimanapun korban adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi saya, dia orang kedua setelah ibu saya yang mengisi hati saya setelah ayah saya meninggal. Ketika mengetahui kalau dia telah diculik satu satunya hal yang saya pikirkan adalah membebaskan dia secepat mungkin. Memikirkan dia dalam bahaya, berteriak dan memanggil nama saya membuat saya ingin cepat cepat sampai ketempatnya. Saya tahu saya sangat tidak profesional untuk itu saya rela menanggung apapun resikonya asalkan saya tidak kehilangan dia." Mark masih menundukan kepalanya sedikit canggung karena dia baru saja menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya pada sang atasan.

Terdengar Jendral Park menghela nafas dalam. "seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Tapi mendengar penuturanmu barusan justru membuatku kaget." Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jendral Park tidak mengerti. "Kau tahu siapa yang kau selamatkan itu?" Mark diam. "pacarmu, Park Jinyoung, dia anakku."

Bagaikan oksigen seketika hilang dari sekeliling Mark, dia merasa panik, kaget, dan entahlah. Dadanya bergemuruh, antara takut dan tegang. Jinyoung tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ayahnya adalah seorang prajurit juga, Jinyoung bahkan tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentang ayahnya dan dia hanya mengatakan ayahnya bukan seseorang yang penting. Satu satunya hal yang Mark tahu ayahnya Jinyoung adalah seorang yang sibuk. Entah apa alasan Jinyoung menyembunyikan semua ini, dia mengatakan ayahnya bukan seorang yang penting?! Hell dia berbohong.

Mark masih membeku ditempatnya, menatap Jendral Park tidak percaya. "aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu kaget sersan Tuan, aku juga sama kagetnya mendengar kalau kau adalah pacar anakku. Mungkin Jinyoung tidak pernah memberitahumu siapa ayahnya." Jendral Park sedikit tertawa hambar dibelakang kalimatnya. "aku dan Jinyoung memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik tapi walau bagaimanpun dia tetap anakku." Mark hanya menatap Jendral Park memncerna semua kalimat yang dilontarkannya.

"Jujur saja aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau Jinyoung akan memiliki pacar seorang tentara. Dulu dia sangat membenciku dan pekerjaanku sebagai tentara, karena dari dulu aku jarang pulang kerumah sehingga membuat Jinyoung kecilku kesepian." _Mungkin ini juga yang membuat Jinyoung sempat melarangku menjadi prajurit._ Pikir Mark.

"aku tidak tahu apa aku harus memberikan restuku padamu atau tidak. Jinyoung anak yang baik dan manis. Dia sangat penurut dan pintar. Aku sangat bangga padanya. Seumur hidup hanya dua kali aku kecewa padanya. Yang pertama ketika aku tahu kalau dia menyukai sesama jenis. Itu pula yang membuat hubunganku dan Jinyoung menjadi sangat renggang. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan bersekolah di Seoul."

Mark masih dalma posisinya enggan berkomentar, pikirannya melayang kemana mana, setelah penyataan Jendral Park barusan perasaan Mark semakin tidak tenang. _Bagaimana kalau Jendral Park memaksaku putus dengan Jinyoung?_

"Setelah kejadian itu lambat laun aku bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa anakku adalah seorang gay dan aku sudah tidak keberatan akan itu." Ada secercah cahaya menghampiri Mark dia bisa sedikit merasa lega mendengarnya. "Dan kekecewaanku yang kedua adalah, ketika aku tahu bahwa anaku berpacaran dengan prajurit." Kata kata Jendral Park barusan begitu menohok hati Mark. Belum sampai satu menit dia bernafas lega, omongan Jendral Park kembali menyerang jantungnya.

"ta..tapi kenapa komandan?" Mark bertanya gugup. Tidak, apapun yang terjadi hubungannya dengan jinyoung harus tetap bertahan.

"seperti kubilang tadi, jinyoung membenciku dan pekerjaanku sebagai prajurit karena aku jarang ada dirumah dan membuatnya kesepian. Memang ada ibu, kakek dan neneknya. Tapi dengan absennya diriku itu tetap membuat jinyoung kekuarangan kasih sayang seorang ayah, dia kehilangan sosok ayah disampinya. Itu cukup membuatku membenci diriku juga. Aku tidak mau jinyoung terus meraskan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak mau jinyoung terus ditinggalkan dan merasa kesepian. Kau sendiri paham akan tugas seorang prajurit kan Mark? Kau tidak akan bisa menolak akan tugas apapun alasannya. Dan kau harus mau tidak mau meninggalkan Jinyoung di saat saat tertentu."

Mark terdiam sebentar. "saya mengerti komandan, hanya saja saya harus meminta maaf sekali lagi karena saya tidak akan melepaskan Jinyoung begitu saja. Saya berjanji pada Jinyoung untuk terus bersama. Jinyoung sudah menjadi bagian dari diri saya sejak enam tahun yang lalu, membayangkannya saja saya tidak sanggup. Apapun resikonya saya akan tetap memperjuangkan hubungan ini."

"aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Jinyoung Mark. Mungkin iya, kalau saja aku tidak baru saja mendengar kalau kau adalah orang yang menyelamatkan putraku. Tapi kau belum mengantongi restuku Mark, dan selama itu pula tak akan kuijinkan kau menikahi putraku." Mark menatap horor atasan didepannya, padahal Mark sudah berencana melamar Jinyoung bulan depan dan dia sudah menabung untuk pernikahannya sejak dia menerima gaji pertama. "mungkin pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini sersan Tuan, tolong kau periksa yang lainnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Oh! Dan kau boleh katakan pada Jinyoung kalau kita bertemu dan tapi jangan katakan kalau kita membicarakan semua ini."

 **Halooo! Akhirnya saya balik lagi.. maaf ga bisa nepatin janji tepat waktu T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all author update di hp jadi maafin kalo nemu yang sulit sulit dan aneh aneh XD**

Tarikan nafas panjang dan wajah kusut yang dapat youngjae temukan dari orang dihadapannya. Mark Tuan, orang yang selalu dianggapnya berkarisma ini sekarang tidak terlihat seperti itu sama sekali. Sepulangnya dari patroli siang tadi, mark seperti kehilangan mataharinya. Wajahnya kusut, dan aura gelap seperti membayang di belakangnya.

"Gwenchana hyung?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Mark. Wajahnya masih menghadap tembok kamar asrama tempatnya berbagi tempat tinggal dengan youngjae. "Hyung?" Masih tidak ada jawaban. Youngjae ingat, terakhir kali Mark seperti ini adalah saat dimana dia berpisah dengan Jinyoung. Tapi youngjae yakin dia baru saja bertelepon ria dan bergosip dengan jinyoung dan tidak ada masalah yg di sampaikan jinyoung dari ujung line sana. "mark hyung!!! Jinyoung hyung menelpon!" Mendengar nama jinyoung, seketika Mark mendelik dan mengambil hp ditangan youngjae. Belum sampai dua detik dengusan kasar kembali terdengar. Dengan wajah bingung Mark menatap youngjae.

"Tidak ada telpon?"

"kau terlalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri hyung, baru melirik saat aku mengucapkan nama jinyoung hyung. Ada apa hyung?"

"gwaenchana." Mark menjawab malas, sambil kembali membetulakan posisinya menghadap tembok.

"kau tidak terlihat seperti baik baik saja dimataku. Ingat hyung aku memang bawahanmu tapi aku juga teman baikmu. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun yang mengganggumu, mulutku terkunci untukmu hyung tenang saja."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mark.apakah seberat itu masalah Mark hyung?pikir Youngjae. ayolah Mark itu orang yang sangat tenang dalam perang sekalipun, dia tidak pernah panik apalagi khawatir. Wajar kalau youngjae bingung, ini hal yang langka. Satu satunya hal yang bisa membuat Mark seperti ini ya Jinyoung atau ibunya.

"Hyung eommonim baik baik sajakan?"

"eoh." singkat tapi cukup jelas, tapi tetap saja belum menjawab penasaran Youngjae.

"kau bertengkar dengan Jinyoung hyung? tidak kan? barusan aku bertelepon dengan jInyoung hyung juga tidak terdengar seperti dia yang sedang galau atau apa." Mendengar nama Jinyoung Mark menatap youngjae sebentar tapi kemudian kembali berbalik menatap tembok.

"kau menelpon Jinyoung?"

"ani, Jinyoung hyung yang menelpon menanyakanmu tapi kau belum datang hyung. Tidak lama kok hanya beberapa menit saja dia menelpon." tidak sebentar juga sih sebenarnya Jinyoung menelpon, memang tadinya mau sebentar ketika Jinyoung tau kalau Mark tidak ada. Tapi Youngjae menahan Jinyoung dan malah bertanya panjang lebar tentang Jaebum. Asal tau saja Choi Youngjae masih menolak dikatakan menyukai Im Jaebum.

Hening, Mark tidak berkata apapun lagi. Sungguh, Youngjae lebih memilih Mark yang grumpy dan perfectsionist daripada Mark yang galau seperti ini. Menarik nafas sebentar Youngjae meraih tangan Mark.

"Hyung kalau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku ok. sekarang istirahat saja kau juga mungkin sedang lelah sehabis patroli. aku akan ke dapur memasak ramyun. Mungkin membuatkan satu untukmu kalau kau mau, sambil menunggu, dinginkan saja dulu pikiranmu. arasso?"

"mm." hanya gumaman kecil yang Youngjae dapatkan, tapi tak apalah toh Mark jarang jarang seperti ini.

Sepeninggal Youngjae, Mark kembali bergulung dengan pikirannya, tentang bagaimana masa depannya dengan Jinyoung, kenapa Jinyoung seakan akan menyembunyikan ayahnya, bagaimana kalau dia harus berpisah dengan Jinyoung? bagaimana kalau blablabla... yang jelas semua yang ada dipikiran Mark sekarang adalah hal hal negatif yang mungkin terjadi dalam hubungannya dengan jinyoung.

Mark masih berkutat dengan pikirannya ketika Youngjae datang beberapa menit kemudian. setidaknya sekarang Mark sudah tidak lagi menatap tembok tapi menatap lemariada peningkatan.Tidak akan berkutik dari posisinya menatap tembok jika memang sedang galau.

"Sudah baikkan hyung? ini ramyunmu." sambil menyodorkan ramyun di mangkuk sedang, Youngjae lalu duduk di ranjangnya sendiri dan mulai mencicipi ramyun di panci.

mereka makan dalam diam, Youngjae khusuk dengan ramyunnya meskipun terkadang dia memperhatikan Mark dari menit ke menit.

"Youngjae-ah.." Suara Mark terdengar parau, terdengar ada keragu raguan diasana.

"mm?" Jawab Youngjae pelan, masih banyak ramyun dimulutnya wajar saja dia tidak bisa menjawab dengan jelas.

"Aku bertemu dengan ayah Jinyoung tadi." ucap mark lagi. Youngjae menelan ramyun dimulutnya lalu menatap Mark seakan mengatakan "apa kau serius hyung?"

Mark mengangguk pelan, menaruh ramyunnya yang tinggal setengah di meja, sudah tidak bernafsu makan lagi, lalu melanjutkan bercerita. Dia menarik nafas panjang. Entah kenapa beberapa jam yang lalu Mark memang berlagak seolah dia tidak takut dengan ayah Jinyoung tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, bagaimana kalau Mark tidak akan pernah bisa menikahi Jinyoung? lebih parah lagi bagaimana kalau ayah Jinyoung memisahkan mereka?

"kau tahu youngjae-ah? Jinyoung berbohong padaku. Dia mengatakan kalau keluarganya bukanlah orang penting meskipun ayahnya cukup sibuk. Tapi nyatanya apa, tenyata ayah Jinyoung adalah seorang Jendral."

Youngjae sempat mengusap usap kupingnya mendengar hal ini, dia mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Mark, meskipun sulit dimengerti entah itu karena pengaruh topik yang dibahas atau karena pengaruh ramyunnya yang terlalu pedas.

"ternyata Jinyoung adalah anak Jendral Park." saat itu juga Youngjae tersedak. Matanya emnatap Mark horor sambil tangannya panik meraih botol minum di atas meja.

"jangan bercanda hyung, ramyunkku sangat pedas."

Mark tidak menjawab, tidak mood. terang saja, pikirannya sedang kalut, hatinya semrawut, khawatir galau dan entahlah dia memang sering over thinking jika itu urursan Jinyoung semenjak kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mark hanya tidak sanggup kehilangan Jinyoung lagi.

Menyadari itu Youngjae berdehem pelan, "kau serius hyung?"

hanya anggukan kecil yang diterima Youngjae. "jangan katakan apa apa pada jinyoung." setelah itu Mark bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, pergi ke dapur, mencuci piring bekas pakainya lalu keluar entah kemana. Meninggalkan Youngjae masih ditempatnya dengan wajah shock dan mangkuk ramyun ditangan.

Mark berakhir di sebuah bukit di belakang lapang tembak. Saat itu lapang tembak sedang tidak dipakai, suasananya sedikit sepi hanya terlihat beberapa petugas piket yang lalu lalang entah itu berganti shift atau mencari makan sekedar untuk cemilan karena duduk menunggui pos jaga berjam jam itu melelahkan.

Saat itu hari sudah mulai sore, cuaca cukup cerah. Pemandangan mega didepannya sangat indah dan bisa membuat damai perasaan Mark. Mark senang datang kesini. awalnya tidak sengaja, waktu itu dia sedang merindukan JInyoungnya dan membutuhkan tempat sepi untuk sekedar mendengarkan suara Jinyoung.

Ngomong ngomong soal Jinyoung, Mark baru sadar kalau hari ini dia belum menghubungi Jinyoung. yah, meskipun dengan semua kenyataan yang dia ketahui hari ini, Jinyoung masihlah kekasihnya dan meskipun Mark baru menyadari kalau Jinyoung menyembunyikan identitas ayahnya dari Mark selama ini, apapun alsanya Jinyoung pasti tau apa yang terbaik.

Mengambil hpnya Mark mulai mendial nomor Jinyoung, biasanya mereka akan melakukan video call tapi saat ini Mark pikir tidak perlu. Wajahnya terlalu kusut untuk diperlihatkan pada Jinyoung. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya satu kali nada sambung terdengar Jinyoung sudah menjawab panggilannya. Kentara sekali kalau dari tadi Jinyoung memang sedang menunggunya.

"Mark Hyuuu~ng!!" terdengar nada ceria dari sebrang sana, sontak membuat bibir Mark melukiskan senyum.

"mm.. Jinyoungie~"

"Bogosipheo~~~" senyuman dibibir Mark pun semakin melebar, jelas sekali Jinyoung sedang menggunakan nada aegyonya, kalau dia bisa melihatnya pasti saat ini Jinyoung seang memasang puppy eyes dengan mulut yang mengerucut lucu. Jujur Mark sedikit menyesal dia tidak melakukan video call tadi.

"nado.." Jawab Mark singkatsambil sedikit terkekeh, terlalu senang dengan aegyo Jinyoung.

"kenapa lama sekali patrolinya? aku menungumu sejak tadi. kenapa tidak video call? aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Jangan katakan kalau kau melukai wajah tampanmu dan tidak ingin memperlihatkannya padaku. Hyuuu~ng aku kan sudah bilang hati hati jangan terluka lagi, sekarang katakan kali ini siapa yang melakulannya? siapa yang menyakiti kekasihku! ayo hyuungg jawaaabb~!" oceh Jinyoung panjang lebar. Orang di sebrang sambungan hanya tertawa singkat, bukankah Jinyoungnya sangat lucu?

"mianhae babe, atasanku sedikit mewawancariku dulu atas aksi heroikku menyelamatkan separuh jiwaku beberapa bulan lalu.." terdengar suara tidak jelas disebrang sana, mungkin jinyoung sedang merenggut mendengar kata kata Mark barusan. "maaf membuatmu menunggu. Dan aku tidak sedang terluka, hanya saja hari ini aku sedang ingin berfokus pada suara merdumu. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, aku hanya merindukan suaramu mengalun merdu tepat ditelingaku, aku lupa membawa earphone, dan suaramu berkurang keindahannya kalau aku menggunakan loud sepaker."

"ah hyuu~ng saranghae!"

Mark kembali terkekeh, kenapa Jinyoung jadi random begini. "wae? kenapa tiba tiba?"

"kau tidak ingin mebalasnya?" sewot Jinyoung.

"Love you Jinyoungie, sekarang katakan ada apa?"

"huh? apa maksudmu?" kali ini Jinyoung memasang suara innocentnya, Mark sudah hafal sekali.

"ada yang kau inginkan?"

"huh?" masih bertahan dengan innocent mode rupanya.

"Tidak ingin memberi tahuku?"

"ah.. mmm... sebenarnya.. ah tidak jadi deh.."

"wae?"

"tidak apa apa.."

"kalau begitu aku tutup."

"andwae!"

"aku marah." Mark berpura pura memasang suara ngambek, kalau tidak begini Jinyoung tidak akan lunak.

"arasso, aku akan mengataknnya."

"katakan!"

"Sebenarnya aku .. mm aku.. aku barusaja diterima jadi anggota SAR Korea."

"oh kalau begitu bagus, kenapa haru- MWO??!!! Apa maksudmu dengan anggota SAR?"

"SAR hyung, Search and Rescue. kau juga sering bekerja sama dengan mereka masa tidak tahu."

"batalkan!"

"ah wae?? aku tidak mau!" kali ini JInyoung yang menggunakan nada ngambek.

"JInyoung-ah sudah kubilang jangan terlibat hal hal yang berbahaya lagi. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?!"

"ani, aku hanya berjanji untuk tidak mengambil tugas di area peperangan."

"Tapi jadi anggota SAR juga berbahaya Jinyoung-ah, medan yang mereka lalui itu lebih bahaya dari apa yang kau bayangkan! aku khawatir padamu"

"lalu bagaimana denganmu hyung? lingkup kerjamu jauh lebih berbahaya dariku, bukan hanya masalah medan, semua yang ada disekelilingmu bisa jadi bahaya. lalu bagaimana denganku hyung? menurutmu aku tidak khawatir padamu? menurutmu aku bisa duduk manis di apartemen mewah di Seoul sementara kekasihku ada di tengah hutan entah apa yang dia makan sambil terus di awasi musuh? setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan apa yang menurut hatiku benar hyung. Aku benar benar ingin melakukan ini aku janji aku tidak akan terluka"

hening, Mark tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memposisikan Jinyoung dalam bahaya, meskipun hanya dalam imajinasinya, Mark tak sanggup.

"hyung.. ingat aku juga namja. aku akan baik baik saja aku janji dan aku tidak akan memasuki wilayah peperangan lagi, aku hanya kan membantu menyelamatkan korban bencana dan kecelakaan."

Masih hening, hanya terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Mark.

"Hyuuu~ng jebaa~llll" lagi, Jinyoung menggunakan nada merajuk itu lagi. Bukankah barusan dia mengatakan kalau dia juga namja?!

"Hyuung, ne? ne ne ne ne???"

dan Markpun kalah. "arasso. berjanjilah untuk tetap aman dan sehat."

"Ne hyuung~"

mereka melanjutkan obrolan sampai beberapa jam kedepan, tidak banyak yang dibahas hanya hal hal kecil dan beberapa kata cinta dan rindu untuk satu sama lain. Ingin sekali Mark bertanya pada Jinyoung tentang ayahnya, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang. Mark tidak mau merusak mood Jinyoung, dan biarlah dia melupakan masalah ini sebentar karena tawa Jinyoung di seberang sana is worth everything.

 **ok, author bakal pura pura ga tau dan pasang wajah tanpa dosa karena udah lama ga update XD asli pengen banget update tp ga ada waktuu TT** **makasih banget buat readers sekalian ygasih mau menyumbangkan waktu dan tenaganya sekedar untuk merevie follow atw fav :') kamdongs *** **haruskan author bales satu satu?**


	3. Chapter 3

Badai pasti berlalu itulah yang menjadi pedoman seorang Mark Tuan saat ini. Bahkan semenjak kemunculan Jendral Park aka ayah Jinyoung seminggu yang lalu, hidup Mark menjadi tidak tenang dan selalu dihantui oleh ketakutan yang tak berdasar. Mimpi Mark yang tinggal satu langkah lagi, semakin memperlebar jaraknya bahkan jauh tak terlihat lagi. Mimpi Mark untuk meminang sang pujaan hati Park Jinyoung hampir sirna, ya, mark hampir menyerah.

Mark yakin Jinyoung akan kecewa bila mendengar kenyataan ini, tapi Jinyoung tidak akan pernah mengerti kegalauan Mark. Saat ini mark merasa kecil bukan hanya di hadapan ayah jinyoung tapi dihadapan jinyoung juga. Mark tidak akan pernah menyangka sebelumnya, tapi Park Jinyoung yang ia pikir sangat asing dengan kehidupan seorang prajurit termyata adalah anak seorang jendral. Dan Mark dengan sombongnya memamerkan kenaikan pangkatnya yang hanya seorang sersan baru jadi pada anak seorang jendral. Tiba tiba saja Mark merasa malu, mark merasa tidak pantas.

Ketakutan Mark sendiri bukannya tidak beralasan, tapi kata kata Jendral Park, ayah Jinyoung sendiri selalu membayangi harinya, katakanlah membuat Mark over thinking dan selalu memikirkan hal buruk tanpa ada jalan keluar atau solusi yang bisa ia gunakan.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Mark, kebetulan atau memang ini kenyataannya tapi Mark sangt merasa kalau Jendral Park sedang memulai aksinya untuk menjauhkan dia dengan Jinyoung. Dimulai dari bertanya kepada Mark tipe gadis yang mungkin disukai Jinyoung (Jendral Park bilang dia ingin menjodohkan Jinyoung dengan gadis pilihannya). Jendral Park tidak berperasaan karena memang itu adanya. Ayolah Mark adalah laki laki normal yang angat mencintai kekasihnya, ketika sang calon mertua tidak merestuinya tidak apa apa Mark akan berusaha tapi apabila sang calon mertua seakan akan memperjelas tujuannya yang menginginkan agar Mark menjauh dengan terang terangan menanyakan tipe ideal untuk calon istrinya sendiri hati siapa yang tidak akan terluka? Mark memang masih bertekad mengambil hati jendral Park dan menjadikan Jinyoung seutuhnya tapi Mark tidak bisa membohongi hatinya yang jujur tercipta sedikit insecure di diri mark.

Yang dilakukan Jendral Park kemudian adalah memberikan Mark tugas yang tidak ada habisnya. Memang tugasnya tidak terlalu berat dia hanya perlu memantau keadaan dan selalu standby tapi cukup menyita waktu Mark, dan membuatnya sulit berkomunikasi dengan Jinyoung. Ya, jendral Park secara sengaja membuat peraturan agara para prajurit tidak memegang ponsel ketika bertugas dan Mark diharuskan bertugas mulai dari pukul 7 pagi sampai pukul 10 malam. Bahkan pada saat istirahat jam makanpun mark tidak bisa menghubungi Jinyoung karena selalu saja ada alasan untuk Jendral Park mengganggunya. Dan ini sudah hari ke tujuh semenjak Mark kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan Jinyoung. Meskipun terkadang Mark mengirim pesan sekedar mengucapkan selamat tidur atau selamat pagi. Mark tidak ingin menanyakan pertanyaan "kau sedang apa?" karena Mark tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat Jinyoung.

Mark ingat dulu waktu masih di High School, Mark pernah mengikuti suatu pelatihan yang mengharuskannya berkemah. Waktu itu acara diselenggrakan oleh tentara nasional korea, dalam rangka menyiapkan generasi muda yang tangguh dan cepat tanggap. Waktu kegiatan dilaksanakan selama tiga hari, dan selama itu pula Mark tidak memeriksa keadaan handphonenya. Mark tidak tahu akan hal ini sebelumnya tapi Jaebum memberitahunya kalau pada waktu itu Jinyoung akanmenunggui handphonnye seharian, bahkan membawanya ke kamar mandi karena takut takut kalau Mark akan menelpon dan tidak sempat dia angkat. Jinyoung juga akan tidur larut terkadang menjelang pagi hanya untuk bangun lagi tepat pukul 5. Tidak mengherankan ketika Mark pulang ia disambut oleh wajah kusam dan lingkaran hitam di mata Jinyoung. Dan Mark tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi makanya ia mengirimkan minimal satu pesan saja untuk Jinyoung setiap harinya selagi masih ada sinyal.

Mark belum menjelaskan kondisinya saat ini pada Jinyoung ataupun mengatakan kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan ayah Jinyoung. Karena Mark tahu, Jinyoung pasti akan berspekulasi yang tidak tidak mengenai keadaan ini, meskipun memang iya jendral Park adalah dalang dari semuanya tapi Mark cukup berperasaan, dia tidak ingin memperburuk hubungan Jinyoung dengan ayahnya yang memang sudah buruk.

Hal berikutnya yang dilakukan Jendral Park, yang hampir membuat Mark naik pitam. Karena jujur saja menurutnya jendral Park sudah kelewat batas. Jendral Park memindahkannya untuk bertugas di daerah wando kalau tidak salah Provinsi Jeolla utara entahlah Mark tidak tahu dimana daerah itu, namanya saja Mark baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi pada saat Jendral Park menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang wilayah yang akan segera menjadi tempat bertugasnya ini, Mark sudah memasuki alam lain karena terlalu kaget mendengar nama asing yang akan jadi tempatnya bertugas karena dia yakin tempat ini akan jauh sekali dan ia sangat yakin ini adalah salah satu cara jendral Park menjauhkannya dari Jinyoung. Keadan Mark saat ini? Putus asa.

Penderitaan Mark tidak sampai disitu saja, ketika dia bertanya dengan siapa dia akan dipindahkan sang jendral yang terhormat menjawab dengan entengnya kalau Mark akan dipindahkan seorang diri dan posisinya sebagai pemimpin kompi akan diserahkan kepada wakilnya Youngjae. Mark kecewa? Jelas. Mark bukan kecewa karena posisinya di ambil alih oleh Youngjae yang ada mark sangat mengapresiasi itu karena youngjae deserve it as much as he did. Tapi untuk kehilangan seorang sahabat, wakil, adik dan partner yang seperti youngjae yang membuat Mark mendesah berat.

Mark masih terdiam ditempatnya dengan handphone digenggaman. Perasaannya bimbang saat ini. Seharusnya dia ada di Seoul sekarang tapi Jendral Park malah mempercepat kepindahannya segera setelah mendengar Mark akan ke Seoul dulu sebelum pindah. Entahlah sepertinya jendral Park benar benar membencinya. Dan sekarang dia bingung bagaimana harus memeberitahu Jinyoung.

"aku tidak menyangka si tua itu akan sekejam ini." Itu suara Youngjae. Daritadi youngjae ada disana, di kasurnya, memperhatikannya dan dengan sabar menunggu Mark mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin youngjae kehilangan kesabaran makanya berbicara duluan. "maksudku ayolah hyung dia berniat sekali menjauhkanmu dari Jinyoung hyung. Belum tahu saja dia perjuangan kalian sampai sejauh ini. Dasar tua Bangka ." tambah youngjae. Jelas sekali terdengar nada emosi di suaranya.

"Orang yang kau sebut tua Bangka adalah ayah dari kekasihku Youngjae-ah, dan calon mertuaku.. kalau jadi." Mark sedikit berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

Tidak begitu jelas tapi youngjae masih mendengar apa yang Mark katakana. "ayolah hyung, jangan putus asa seperti itu. Tentu saja pasti jadi. Kau dan jinyoung hyung ditakdirkan bersama. Kalian harus bersama. Aku tidak terima kalau kalian putus begitu saja. "

"aku juga tidak ingin itu terjadi. GOSH!!! Youngjae aku sangat mencintai Jinyoung aku benar benar takut saat ini. Entahlah aku percaya pada Jinyoung tapi Jendral Park bilang dia akan menjodohkan JInyoung, bagaimana kalau Jinyoung benar benar dipaksa menikah dan saat aku pulang nanti aku sudah mendapati kekasihku menjadi suami orang. Itu akan menjadi mimpi terburukku youngjae-ah aku harus bagaimana?" suara keputus asaan mark terdengar sangat menyedihkn youngjae bahkan hampir melihat seperti bulir bulir air di mata mark. Mark seakan akan pecah sebentar lagi.

Saat itu reaksi youngjae hanya diam mencerna setia kata kata mark. Ia sedikit bersukur karena akhirnya mark mau mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya, apa yang menjadi unek uneknya selama ini dan youngjae tahu mark tidak akan mengatakan apapun kalau tidak dipancing seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya Mark mengatakan fakta ini. Fakta kalau jendral Park akan menjodohkan jinyoung dengan orang lain sembari mengirim jauh Mark ke daerah yang asing. Youngjae marah? Jangan ditanya, dia bahkan sudah kehilangan respect untuk ayah Jinyoung atau lebih enak disebut si tua Bangka. Malang sekali nasibmu hyung, baru saja bernafas lega sekarang sudah dapat musibah lagi.

"jangan menyerah hyung, coba bicaralah dengan si tua Bangka itu, meskipun aku tak yakin tapi siapa tahu saja dia mau memberikan keringanan untukmu hyung."

"dia mengatakan dia akan merestuiku kalau aku bisa naik pangkat lagi atau ketika pangkatku sudah lebih tinggi. Aku jelas bisa naik pangkat lagi. Tapi terlalu lama untuk itu youngjae-ah, bagaimana kalau selama aku berjuanga menaikan pangkatku jinyoung menikah dengan orang lain? Semuanya akan percuma. Lagipula kenaikan pangkatku yang kemarin adalah hal yang langka itu hanya salah satu bentuk apresiasi dari apa yang aku lakukan. Sekarang aku membutuhkan waktu minimal 4 tahun untuk naik pangkat. I..itu lama." Lagi lagi nada putus asa itu tedengar.

"kau terlalu over thinking hyung, optimislah. Ini bukan mark hyung yang biasanya, kemana mark hyung leader kita?" youngjae mencoba menyemangati Mark.

"aku bahkan bukan leadermu lagi mulai besok." Rapuh. Itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Mark saat ini.

Asal kau tahu Mark itu palsu, dia akan bersikap baik baik saja, kokoh gagah berani, rela berkorban, bertanggung jawab, dan layaknya ksatria , tapi dari dalam dia begitu lemah jika menyangkut jinyoung. Sekali lagi Jinyoung adalah dunia Mark dan apapun tentang jinyoung penting untuk mark.

Disisi lain Korea, tepatnya di Seoul disebuah apartment mewah. Seorang Park Jinyoung sedang duduk termenung di sofa apartment memperhatikan layar handphonenya. Wajah suram, bibir manyun, dan hanya desahan nafas berat yang sejak tadi dia kuluarkan. Disisi lain Jaebum yang mau tidak mau melihatnya merasa ikut frustasi dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah hari ke 10 Jinyoung seperti itu. Dan selama itu pula Jinyoung susah diajak bicara dan hanya menebarkan energy negative di apatemen mereka.

Kejadiannya bermula semenjak 10 hari yang lalu Jinyoung bermaksud ingin mencari perhatian Mark denan membuat Mark sedikit khawatir lalu cemas dan yah sebagian pasti tahu sensasinya membuat pacar khawatir Cuma agar diberi perhatian lebih. Jadilah saat itu jinyoung menelpon mark hanya untuk memberitahu kalau dia akan bergabung dengan tim SAR korea. Tapi sayangnya respon Mark tidak seperti yang diinginkan Jinyoung. Oke Mark cukup kaget (kedengarannya) sempat melarang tapi tetap tidak seperti apa yang jinyoung bayangkan dan itu membuat jinyoung cukup berfikir kalau mark tidak perhatian lagi. Sebutlah jinyoung kekanakan maka jaebum akan setuju tentang itu.

Setelah berakting akan bergabung dengan tim sar jinyoung juga tidak buru buru jujur, dia ingin membiarkan drama ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi, tapi sekali lagi apa yang terjadi berbeda dengan apa yang jinyoung bayangkan. Jauh sangat jauh. Mark jarang menghubunginya semenjak seminggu yang lalu ya jinyoung cukup bersukur setidaknya mark mengirimkan kalimat "jalja~" sebelum tidur atau sekedar "saranghae~" tapi itu tidak cukup buat jinyoung. Mark seperti sengaja menunggunya terlelap dulu baru mengirimnya pesan. Wajar saja kalau jinyoung berfikir kalau mark menghindarinya kan?! Tapi apa salah jinyoung sampai mark harus menghindarinya? Apa mark tahu kalau jinyoung melakukan drama masuk tim sar korea dan mark mengetahuinya lalu mark balas dendam? Tapi mark tidak seperti itu. Jinyoung galau.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus menatap handphone tidak berdosa mu itu nyoung? Aku yakin beberapa menit yang akan datang handphone itu sudah jatuh ke lantai karena kau lempar atas alasan yang tidak handphone itu perbuat." Ucap jaebum santai sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"handphone ini seperti sengaja menahan semua pesan mark hyung ." jawab jinyoung datar

"kau pikir handphone itu bisa sepicik dirimu?" timpal jabum yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari jinyoung. "apa salahnya kalau menghubungi dia duluan nyoung?"

"dia menghindariku."

"kata siapa?"

"buktinya youngjae saja bisa mengangkat telponku kenapa dia tidak?"

"apa youngjae mengatakan kemana dia pergi sampai tidak mengangkat telponmu?"

Jinyoung menggeleng. "youngjae hanya mengatakan kalau mark hyung masih berjaga kemudian mengubah topic pembicaraan jadi tentangmu. Membuatku malas saja." Mendengar itu jaebum sampai tesedak. "sampai kapan kau akan menggantung anak orang hyung?

"aku tidak menggantungnya."

"tapi youngjae menyukaimu."

"lantas?"

"ish kau tidak peka. Sama seperti si es Mark Tuan."

"bukannya kau selalu bilang kalau Mark itu hangat?"

"hanya kalau dia memelukku, menciumku dan menye- " BUk sebuah bantal terlempar tepat ke wajah JInyoung. "YA!"

"ya? Kau memanggilku ya? Aku hyung jinyoung-ah. Yang sopan."

"kau melemparku hyuuung~!"

"salah sendiri mengumbar umbar halhal yang tidak layak didepanku."

"bilang saja iri."

"tidak."

"Youngjae juga hangat kok hyung kalau mau, aku sudah pernah me-" Buk bantal kedua yang terlempar kembali mengenai wajah jinyoung. "kenapa melempar lagi?"

"kau butuh tidur. Kekamar sana!"

"aku belum mengantuk jangan mengaturku aku sudah besar."

"sudah besar tapi tetap kekanakan."

Hening. Jaebum melirik jinyoung. Aneh saja kenapa jinyoung tiba tiba diam seperti itu, dan saat itu jinyoung melihat air mata dipelupuk mata jinyoung. "ya jinyoung-ah ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menangis? Hyung salah biacara? Arasso mianhae." Jaebum panic.

"hyung~ huks apa karena aku kekanakan mark hyung berniat meninggalkanku?"

"siapa yang bilang kalau mark akan meninggalkanmu? Itu joke paling bodoh yang pernah aku dengar jinyoung-ah."

"tapi mark hyung susah dihubungi lagi padahal disana banyak sinyal. Aku takut mark hyung bosan padaku atau mendapat tambatan hati yang baru. Bagaimana ini hyung takut kehilangannya lagi." Katakanlah jinyoung paranoid. Kalau mark trauma, jinyoung paranoid. Kedua makhluk ini memang punya perasaan yang sama tapi ya keadaan selalu tidak berpihak pada mereka.

"mark tidak akan bosan padamu jinyoung-ah. Kalau dia akan meninggalkanmu dia pasti sudah melakukannya dari dulu mengingat kelakuanmu dulu sangat susah dimaafkan."

Jinyoung mengangis semakin keras. "a.. apa jangan jangan mark hyung sebenarnya berpura pura menerimaku kembali agar bisa balas dendam padaku? Hyuunnggg TT." Jaebum mendesah berat.

"orang gila yang akan berpikiran seperti itu jinyoung-ah." Jinyoung menatap jaebum dalam. "ayolah mark hampir kehilangan pekerjaannya menyelamatkanmu yang disandera. Dia tidak takut menerobos banyak musuh dan berjuang sendiri. Apa kau pikir orang yang berniat balas dendam akan seperti itu? Kalau dia memang dia berniat balas dendam dia akan dengan senang hati TIDAK menyelamatkanmu dan membiarkanmu."

"benar juga. " jinyoung berguman pelan.

"kupikir kau orang yang pintar kenapa mendadak bodoh." Pedas ya itulah im jaebum tidak berbeda jauh sih dengan jinyoung. Biasanya mereka akan saling mengumpat kalau sedang mood.

"akukan sedang berusaha mengimbangi kebodohamu hyung." Jawb jinyoung sambil berlalu buru buru ke kamar.

"YA PARK JINYOUNG KEMARI KAU!!!"

Jinyoung cekikian sambil menutup pintu kamarnya, sedikit melupakan kegalauannya. Jaebum benar dia butuh tidur..

Diruang tengah Jaebum masih sedang meredam emosinya sampai handphonenya berbunyi. Ada satu nama familiar tertera dilayar handphone.

"yoboseyo?"

"jaebum-ah.."

"kenapa menelponku?"

Pembicaraan berlangsung cukup lama dan serius.

"MWO?!!!"

Slow update.. hihi.. sowryyyy!! Enjoy readers~ makasih reviewnya *


	4. Chapter 4

Diruang tengah Jaebum masih sedang meredam emosinya sampai handphonenya berbunyi. Ada satu nama familiar tertera dilayar handphone. _Choi Youngjae_ sudah lama sekali sejak nama itu terakhir muncul di layar hpnya. Jaebum tahu youngjae sering menelpon Jinyoung cuma untuk menanyakan tentangnya tapi youngjae jarang sekali menghubunginya langsung.

"yoboseyo?"

"jaebum-ah.." suara youngjae sangat nyarimnng terdengar, Jaebum berdecak.

"Bicara yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua Choi Youngjae ssi jangan pakai banmal."

Terdengar suara tawa kecil di sebrang line. "ne hyung, mianhaeyo."

"kenapa menelponku?"

"aku ingin berbicara serius hyung." Nada suara youngjae terdengar berbeda dari yang tadi,

"oh, katakanlah." Jujur ekspektasi Jaebum meningkat, bertanya tanya apa kira kira hal serius yang ingin dibicarakannya. Ya memang mereka tidak benar benar pdkt selama ini mengingat komunikasi mereka yang saaangat jarang sekali, tapi apa salahnya kan sedikit berfikir kearah sana meskipun jaebum tidak pernah benar benar berharap akan hubungannya dengnan youngjae.

"tentang mark hyung dan jinyoung hyung."

Oke katakanlah jaebum merasa dijatuhkan dari lantai 5 apartemennya saat itu juga. _Ck kupikir dia menelpon karena memang ingin menelpon ternyata karena ada sesuatu dengan mark dan jinyoung._ "ada apa dengan mereka? Terakhir aku cek mereka baik baik saja." Semangat Jaebum mendengar suara youngjae sejujurnya sudah meredup tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu menunjukan kekecewaannya.

Pembicaraan berlangsung cukup lama dan serius.

"Mark hyung akan dipindahkan dari Gwangju."

"lalu? bukankah kalian sudah biasa dengan itu?"

"kali ini berbeda hyung, Mark hyung tidak dipindahkan denganku-"

"Kalian sudah besar, tidak perlu selalu bertugas bersama." Jaebum memotong omongan youngjae.

"iya hyung, tapi sangat menyedihkan rasanya harus dipisahkan dengan partner terbaik" suara youngjae melemah, hening sebentar. " tapi bukan ini masalahnya."

"lalu apa?"

"Mark hyung dipindahkan secara langsung oleh jendral kita. Ayah Jinyoung hyung."

"MWO?" Jaebum berteriak keras sekali membuat youngjae yang ada di sebrang line ikut terlonjak kaget. "apa kau bilang?"

"iya, jendral Parrk yang secara langsung menugaskannya ke suatu daerah di Jeolla utara aku lupa namanya, yang jelas jendral park tahu akan hubungan Mark hyung dan jinyoung hyung tapi bisa dikatakan dia tidak merestui mereka dan mengirim Mark hyung jauh jauh dengan harapan bisa memisahkan mereka." Youngjae bercerita dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Choi youngjae jangan bercanda." Jaebum masih mencoba meredam rasa kagetnya. Well ini sangat diluar perkiraannya.

"mana mungkin aku bercanda hyung, Mark hyung bahkan sudah menjadi mark yang berbeda semenjak berrtemu dengan jendral park. Dia murung tiap hari karena takut jendral park memisahkannya dengan jinyoung hyung, terlebih lagi si tua Bangka itu berniat menjodohkan anaknya yang notabenenya memiliki kekasih yaitu sahabatku mark hyung dengan seorang gadis yang memang belum diketahui siapa yang jelas dia berencana menjodohkan jinyoung hyung dengan seorang gadis dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal bagiku". Youngujae kembali bercerita panjang lebar kali ini menggebu gebu.

"tunggu tunggu, pelan pelan. Apa maksudmu dengan dijodohkan. Memang kapan pertama kali mark bertemu dengan ayah jinyoung? Kupikir dia sudah bertemu dengan orang tua jinyoung paling tidak semenjak insiden penembakan itu. Dan sebenarnya APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" yeah, jaebum benar benar bingung saat ini.

Youngjae menghela nafas, mungkin dia memang bercerita terlalu cepat, otak im jaebum kan kadang tidak bisa konek. "jadi begini hyung, enam bulan yang lalu memang itu pertama kalinya mark hyung berkenalan dengan keluarga jinyoung hyung, tapi tanpa ayahnya, ayahnya tidak datang entah apa sebabnya dan Mark hyung tidak pernah tahu kalau ayah jinyoung hyung adalah tentara. Kemudian sekitar seminggu yang lalu kalau tidak salah ada kunjungan kesini dari pusat. Yang di kirim kesini adalah jendral park itu sendiri alias ayah jinyoung hyung, dan mark hyung masih tidak tahu. Mark hyung baru tahu kalau jendral park itu ayah jinyoung hyung, ketika mark mengakui kalau yang diselamatkannya adalah pacarnya jendral park sangat kaget dan jendral park bilang kalau korban itu adalah anaknya dan begitulah ayah jinyoung hyung bilang dia tidak merestui mark hyung aku sendiri tidak tahu alasannya karena mark hyung tidak memberitahuku jelasnya dia hanya bercerita sepotong sepotong dan aku menangkapnya seperti bermain puzzle."

"aku tidak mengerti." Jawab jaebum, pandangannya sedikit kosong. Youngjae merenggut.

"hyung aku sudah menjelaskannya panjang lebar masa kau masih ti-"

"ani bukan begitu, aww kelapaku sakit. Kenapa hubungan mereka rumit sekali."

"aku kasihan pada mark hyung." Suara youngjae melemah, ia ingat wajah mark yang selalu murung seminggu ini dan bagaimana sabarnya mark menghadapi seorang park jinyoung serta perjuangan mereka memperjuangkan hubungan mereka patut diacungi jempol.

"kenapa mark tidak memberi tahu jinyoung youngjae-ah?"

"dia bilang dia tidak ingin memperumit hubungan jinyoung hyung dengan ayahnya. Mark hyung bahkan jarang sekali mendapatkan waktu luang disini. Dia selalu dijauhkan dari hpnya dan waktu bekerjanya pun ditambah. Mark hyung bilang dia akan memberitahu jinyoung hyung nanti, meskipun aku tidak tahu yang dia maksud nanti itu kapan karena dia harus berangkat besok."

"tapi dia malah memperumit hidupnya yoUNGJAE-AH!" Jaebum sedikit mengeraskan suaranya di ujung kalimat.

"aku tahu hyung tapi jangan marah padaku aku tidak bertanggung jawab akan semua i- "

"tunggu tunggu, kau bilang dia akan berangkat kapan tadi?" jaebum kembali memotong omongan youngjae.

"besok." Jawab youngjae sedikit bingung.

"BESOK?! DAN DIA BELUM MENGHUBUNGI PACARNYA ATAU AKU MESKIPUN DIA TAHU KALAU DIA BERANGKAT BESOK?"

"aish! HYUNG BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" youngjae membalas teriakan jaebum di telpon. Ia mengusek usek telinganya berharap efek suara jaebum pada telinganya akan sedikit terobati.

"arasso, mianhae, berikan handphonemu pada mark aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"dia tidak ada, sedang dipanggil untuk membicarakan perihal kepindahnnya."

"kapan dia kembali?"

"aku tidak tahu aku bukan peramal. Akan kuberitahu dia kalau sudah kembali, atau kau ingin menitipkan pesan?"

"ani, cukup suruh dia menelponku kalau sudah kembali, dan bilang padanya untuk menghubungi jinyoung."

"ne hyung."

"mm bye." Dan sambungan telepon pun di tutup. Jaebum duduk termenung di sofa apartmentnya masih menyimak rekaman pembicaraannya dengan youngjae barusan yang diputar kembali dikepalanya. Jaebum kadang berfikir kenapa dia selalu ikut terlibat kalau hubungan mark dan jinyoung dalam masalah. Ini bukan masalahnya tapi jaebum selalu ikut pusing dan galau. Seperti apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

Tadi sebelum ia tahu akan masalah apa yang dihadapi mark dan jinyoung sebenarnya jaebum sempat kesal pada youngjae, iya jujur saja dia masih berharap youngjae menelponnyya memang karena dia merindukannya bukan karena orang lain seperti sekarang, tapi setelah menyimak apa yang disampaikan youngjae pikiran jaebum malah focus kepada "apa yang akan dilakukan jinyoung kalau dia tahu?", "bagaimana jinyoung akan menghadapi ini semua?", "apakah jinyoung akan sanggup setia?", "apa yang akan terjadi dengan mark?" dan masih banyak pikiran pikiran negative lainnya. Jaebum sebenranya ingin sekali memberitahu jinyoung saat itu juga tapi sekali lagi ia berfikir ini bukan lahannya dan akan lebih baik kalau mark menyampaikannya langsung baik itu tentang kepindahannya atau tentang ayahnya.

GWANGJU

Mark kembali satu jam kemudian dan mendapati youngjae yang sedang duduk diranjangnya dengan wajah khawatir. "wae?" ia menghampiri youngjae dan duduk disampingnya.

"kenapa lama? Apa yang terjadi?" youngjae menatap mark dengan kening berkerut, hatinya tidak tenang, bahkan setelah telponnya dengan jaebum ditutup youngjae terus menerka nerka apa yang terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi. Dia sempat mengharapkan keajaiban misalnya tiba tiba jendral park diberi hidayah dan merestui mark dan jinyoung atau berharap mark tidak jadi dipindahkan. Meskipun sedikit mustahil apa salahnya kan berharap, namanya juga manusia pikir youngjae.

"tidak ada." Mark menjawab santai lalu menjatuhkan badannya di kasur youngjae. Melihat ini youngjae mulai kesal, ayolah dia tidak menghabiskan menit menit berharganya menunggu mark hanya untuk mendengar kata "tidak ada" dari seorang mark tuan. Jelas sekali mark berakting sok kuat lagi didepannya dan youngjae sangat membenci itu SANGAT.

"eyy hyung ayolah kau tidak mungkin pergi selama dua jam dan tidak ada yang terjadi selama meeting."

"memang tidak terjadi apa apa youngjae-ah." Mark menjawab kali ini dibarengi dengan hembusan nafas kasar.

"oke kalau begitu apa yang kalian bahas selama meeting tadi?"

"tentu saja tentang kepindahanku." Mark menjawab asal.

"hyung tidak bisakah kau menajwab dengan serius aku ingin tahu detailnya." Youngjae

Mark kembali duduk, menghembuskan nafas kembali kali ini lebih kasar. "mereka hanya membahas tentang kepindahanku choi youngjae. Kita membahas tugas apa yang akan dilakukan, wilayah mana saja yang akan ku pegang, kondisi disana, barang apa yng perlu dibawa, jam berapa aku akan berangkat dan hal lainnya. Kau sendiri seorang tentara pasti kau sudah tau,"

Youngjae diam sebentar, Mark pastilah memang memberi tahu hal yang jujur padanya tapi dia yakin mark masih menyembunyikan hal lain. Kali ini youngjae tidak akan membahasnya lebih jauh karena dia tahu mark hyung sedang dalam banyak pikiran biarlah seperti ini dulu nanti juga mark akan membuka suaranya kalau memang sudah siap. Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, Mark sibuk menatap langit langit dan youngjae sibuk menatap lantai kamarnya.

"oh hyung, aku tadi menelpon jaebum hyung, dia ingin kau menelponnya sekaligus berpamitan pada jinyoung hyung." Youngjae kembali memecah keheningan.

"kau memberi tahunya?" jawab mark masih dengan posisi yang sama tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit langit.

"gerom, aku tahu ini bukan lahanku tapi mereka juga temanmu dan kekasihmu mereka wjib tahu tentang kondisimu."

Mark tersenyum, "arasso, sini pinjam hpmu." Mark menjulurkan tangannya kearah youngjae meskipun tetap matanya masih menatap langit langit. Youngjae menatap tangan mark ragu ragu.

"untuk apa?"

"menelpon jaebum." Jawab mark singkat dengan nada santai.

"kenapa memakai hpku hyungkan punya handphone."

"mereka mengambilnya." Timbal mark masih dengan nada santai.

Youngjae sempat diam, memproses informasi yang baru saja di dapatkan kemudian menatap mark horror. "MWORAGO?"

"mwo?" jawab mark entah pura pura tidak mengerti atau sok polos atau murni bodoh.

"apa maksudnya hpmu di ambil hyung?"

"mereka tidak mengijinkan untuk membawa handphone saat tugas di wando makanya mereka mengambil hpku untuk dititipkan dikantor karena besok aku juga sudah akan pergi".

"dan kau tidak apa apa akan ini?" youngjae meninggikan suaranya sedangkan mark tertawa kecil.

"tentu saja tidak apa apa memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Ini sudah prosedur yang harus dijalani aparat kan."

"ani, ini bukan prosedur yang seharusnya. Aturan yang sebenarnya mengatakan kalau prajurit diboleh kan membawa alat komunikasi selama itu tidak mengganggu dalam tugasnya dan hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan alat komunikasi ketika dalam waktu istirahat dan sedang tidak bertugas. ITU ATURAN YANG SEBENARNYA HYUNG DAN KAU SUDAH SANGAT HAFAL AKAN INI DAN BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MAU DIBODOHI MEREKA DENGAN ATURAN PALSU PRAJURIT TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWA HP KETIKA BERPINDAH TEMPAT DINAA? ATURAN MACAM APA ITU? BULLSHIT!" youngjae sudah sangat emosi dan naik darah saat ini. Entahlah tiba tiba dia sangat marah aturan bodoh yang barusaja di katakan mark benar benar seperti joke anak SD yang tidak masuk akal.

Mark hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut youngjae gemas. _Dasar palsu,_ pikir youngjae. "aku tahu youngjae-ah." Kali ini mark yang bicara. Tapi kau ingin aku menjawab apa dihadapan orang orang berpengaruh seperti mereka? Berteriak sepertimu barusan dan mengatakan semua kebusukan mereka? Apa kau yakin aku akan baik baik saja setelahnya? Kita hanya bawahan disini, selama kita belum berada diatas kita tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, biarlah."

Jujur youngjae sedikit merasa bersalah atas apa yang dikatakan mark barusan. Iya yang dikatakan mark memang benar dan dia tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana. "mianhae hyung." Ucap youngjae.

"gwaenchana sekarang mana hpmu aku akan menelpon jaebum dan jinyoung." Mark mengulurkan tangannya

"eum hyung bukannya aku tidak ingin meminjamkannya tapi baterai hpku cuma tinggal 2% lagi dan aku lupa belum menchargenya." Youngjae membalas dibarengi dengan raut muka bersalah dan sedikit menyesal.

"oh, yasudah kalau begitu sekarang kita tidur saja. Sudah sangat larut besok kita harus bangun pagi dan aku tidak mau kita terlambat." Mark kemudian beranjak dari kasur youngjae menuju kasurnya sendiri.

"lalu bagaimana dengan menelpon jaebum hyung dan jinyoung hyung?" youngjae masih diam diposisinya, sedikit menyesalkan keadaan hpnya yang sekarang sudah tinggal 1 % lagi. Tahu begini dia tidak akan menelpon jaebum lama tadi, atau setidaknya dia akan langsung mencharge hpnya, tapi memang sudah kebiasaan baru mencharge hp kalau mau tidur jadinya sekarang hp youngjae pun sekarat dan tidak bisa membantu hyungnya.

"aku akan menulis surat saja, kau mau kan memberikannya?" jawab mark sambil mengambil posisi berbaring.

"ne hyung." Dan keduanyapun terlelap.

Tepat pukul 5 pagi mereka bangun, sudah biasa sih bagi para prajurit untuk melakukan ritual olah raga subuh ini, mereka akan melakukannya sampai pukul 6 kemudian sarapan. Makanya biasanya mereka sudah terlelap dari jam 10 kecuali kalau memang ada keadaan darurat seperti semalam.

Pukul 8 pagi semua prajurit diharapkan kumpul untuk upacara perpisahan pada mark yang mau dipindahkan. Pagi itu masih jam 7.30 mark sendiri sedang memeriksa kembali barang barangnya, siapa tahu ada yang tertinggal.

"sudah siap semua hyung?" youngjae yang dari tadi ikut sibuk membantu mark ini dan itu membuka suara.

"oh, sepertinya begitu." Mark membalas tanpa menatap youngjae, tatapan matanya tertuju pada ransel didepannya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan hpmu? Kau bilang dititipkan di kantor?"

"mereka akan menyerahkannya sendiri ke kantor yang ada di wando, kita masih boleh memakainya sewaktu waktu kok kalau ingin menghubungi keluarga." Balas mark lagi, kali ini sambil duduk disamping youngjae.

"kita?" Tanya youngjae heran.

"aku belum memberitahumu?" mark balik menatap youngjae, yang ditatap hanya menggelengkan kepala saja. "hyunwoo sunbaenim juga dipindahkan bersamaku ke wando."

"maksudmu hyunwoo yang jadi sainganmu itu? Yang berbadan kekar mirip atlet?"

"mungkin iya, aku tidak merasa dia sainganku." Jawab mark enteng.

"eyy hyung semua orang disini tau kalau kalian itu top two makanya saingan. Tapi kenapa dia juga ikut dipindahkan? Kalau hyung sih jelas karena si tua Bangka ingin memisahkanmu dengan jinyoung hyung, kalau hyunwoo sunbae untuk apa? Bukankah tenaganya lebih dibutuhkan disini?"

"entahlah mungkin untuk mengawasiku." Mark menggedikan bahunya, kemudian berjalan ke kasurnya lalu mengambil sebuah amplop warna putih dari bawah bantalnya. Dia kembali duduk disamping youngjae, menatap amplop didepannya cukup lama, kemudian menyerahkannya pada youngjae yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah mark.

"titip ya, tolong berikan pada jinyoung. Sampaikan padanya rasa bersalahku dan permohonan maaf, juga katakana padanya kalau aku sangat mencintainya." Mark mengatakan semuanya dengan sangat tulus.

Youngjae tersenyum mendengarnya, ya dia tahu yang barusan ucapkan itu untuk jinyoung tapi mendengarnya saja youngjae merasa ikut tersanjung. "ne hyung itu pasti."

Upacara perpisahanpun dilaksanakan secara singkat karena hanya dua orang yang dikirim pergi juga pemindahan yang tregolong cukup mendadak bahkan pada hari itu ada yang baru tahu kalau komandan mereka tidak akan lagi memimpin mereka. Tidak ada isak tangis karena ini di pangkalan tentara tapi raut wajah kesedihan bisa dengan mudah dilihat dari satu persatu tentara. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi inilah tugas aparat Negara. Kalau begini saja harus sedih dan menangis, apa jadinya kalau mereka melihat rekan mereka tertembak di medan perang. Tentarakan harus selalu siap mental.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, sudah tiga hari pula youngjae menjadi wakil dari pemimpin baru kelompok 1. Tadinya memang dia yang di beri wewenang untuk jadi pemimpin tapi youngjae masih merasa tidak pantas makanya dia memberikannya pada Park Sungjin, rekan sekaligus hyungnya, yang meskipun terkadang bertingkah aneh tapi dia sangat bisa dipercaya, bertanggung jawab dan mempunyai leadership yang hampir menyamai Mark, yang untungnya disetujui baik oleh atasan, mark sendiri juga rekan rekannya yang lain.

Hari ini youngjae berkunjung kembali ke Seoul, lagi lagi dia harus menjadi pelatih upaya penyelamatan bencana alam di suatu komunitas relawan. Setelah selesai dia berkunjung ke apartment Jinyoung. Dengan berbekal alamat yang di smskan sendiri oleh jinyoung dan do'a agar Jaebum sedang tidak ada di apartmen akhirnya sampailah youngjae didepan pintu partmen berwarna coklat bernomorkan 161, dengan ragu ragu dia memencet bel apartment dan munculah sosok jinyoung dibalik pintu.

Mereka duduk disofa di ruang tengah, hanya obrolan ringan yang terjadi saat itu seperti "mau minum apa?" "apa kabar?" dan hal lain semacamnya.

Youngjae sendiri masih belum tenang, dia terus melihat sana sini sekeliling apartmen. "dia tidak ada." Jinyoung berkata sambil membuka biji kuaci ditangannya.

"uh?" youngjae menjawab bingung.

"kau mencari jaebum hyung kan?" Jinyoung melemparkan smirk andalannya.

"a.. ani!" sergah youngjae cepat, sempat merituki diri sendiri karena respon yang dia berikan pada omongan jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya tertawa sedikit.

"Dia tidak ada sedang ada meeting diluar kota, untuk proyek pembangunan rumah sakit disana."

"sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak mencarinya hyung, aku hanya sedang mencari emm.. umm.. toilet, ya aku mencari toilet." Timpal youngjae sambil kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"kau kan bisa bertanya kenapa malah celingak celinguk seperti itu?" jinyoung tidak mau kalah.

"a.. aku kan tentara aku lebih suka berpetualan sendiri. Termasuk juga mencari toilet." Jawab youngjae sambil buru buru berdiri dan berjalan menuju salah satu koridor di apartmen jinyoung untuk berpetualang mencari toilet (katanya).

Jinyoung sendiri hanya tertawa melihat tingkah youngjae, youngjae boleh saja seorang prajurit tapi tingkahnya diluar medan perang sangat lucu, jangan heran kalau jinyoung suka sekali menggodanya.

Belum lama pergi youngjae kembali lagi runag tengah, mengambil amplop dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya menatap youngjae bingung.

"dari Mark hyung, dia bilang dia minta maaf tidak bisa menghubungimu secara langsung dia ditugaskan ke wando, dia mungkin menjelaskan semuanya disitu. Oh dan dia bilang dia mencintaimu hyung." Kemudian youngjae kembali pergi untuk berpetualang (mencari toilet).

Jinyoung menatap amplop ditangannya ragu, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak tapi mengingat ini dari mark buru buru ia membuka amplop tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian youngjae kembali dari petualangannya dan mendapati jinyoung masih duduk di sofa hanya saja kali ini kepalanya menunduk dan pundaknya bergetar. _Seolma, dia menangis?_

"Jinyoung hyung wae?" youngjae mendekati jinyoung dan duduk disampingnya, dilihatnya jinyoung dengan air mata mengalir deras masih menahan tngisannya, begitu youngjae berinisiatif memeluknya dari samping jinyoungpun menangis sejadinya.

"kenapa hyung?" youngjae kembali bertanya.

"m… ma…. Mahk hyuuungghh.. waee… younhngjae apa maksudnya ini." Youngjae mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, _kenapa respon jinyoung segini buruknya_. Jinyoung masih meraung raung dipelukan youngjae sambil meremas surat dari mark dan sibuk merapalkan kata "kenapa".

Tidak ingin berlama lama didera kebingungan youngjae merebut surat ditangan jinyoung. "MWOYA! HYUNG GILA APA APAAN INI?" marah, terhianati itu yang youngjae rasakan pantas saja jinyoung seperti ini. Youngjae kembali membaca surat itu dari awal, mencoba mencerna setiap kata perkatanya.

To : Jinyoung

Jinyoung-ah maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini secara langsung tapi kupikir mungkin lebih baik kita mengakiri hubungan kita. Hubungan kita sudah tidak ada harapan lsgi. Aku sudah lelah dan aku ingin mengakhirinya sampai disini. Tolong jangan cari aku dan berbahagialah dengan orang lain. Anyeong.

 **mian ga bisa fast update, author lagi sibuk sama kenyataan. Buat yang pingin fluf markjin kayanya mesti lebih sabar karena drma mereka baru mulai hihi.**

 **Selalu makasih reviewnya, enjoy readers! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ma..rrk hyung, wae.. hhhyyunggg... apa salahku? Andwae... ini bohongkan ini tidak lucu marrrrkk hyung wae..hk" sudah hampir dua setengah jam dan jinyoung masih belum berhenti menangis meraung raung di lantai, youngjae bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa pa selain memeluk jinyoung sambil merapalkan kata gwaenchana berkali kali. Hal yang biasanya youngjae lakukan pada mark. "mahk ma..hrk hhhyuuung maahkkk..."

"gwaenchana hyung semua akan baik baik saja, sudah menangisnya ya hyung sudah menangis lebih dari dua jam hyung bisa pusing kalau terus terusan begini, gwaenchana hyung jangan terus ditangisi." Sebenarnya youngjae juga ingin menangis saat itu, entahlah ini memang bukan urusannya tapi sebagai saksi dari perjalanan kisah mark dan jinyoung membuat youngjae merasa terlibat. Dia kecewa terhadap mark, meskipun tidak sekecewa jinyoung tapi youngjae selalu menaruh harapan besar pada mark, mark itu panutan bagi youngjae, istilah kerennya role model. Dan melihat mark melakukan suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak manly seperti ini membuat youngjae kecewa besar disamping itu dia kasihan pada jinyoung.

Maksudnya ayolah semua orang tahu bagaimana mark selalu mengagungkan jinyoung, semua rekan satu kompi tau kalau mark cinta mati terhadap jinyoung, merecall lagi kejadian beberapa bulan lalu semua orang pasti akan setuju bagaimana mark dan jinyoung berjuang bahkan rela berkorban satu sama lain yang hampir membuat satu batalyon menangis haru mendengar "cerita romantis di tengah baku tembak gwangju". Ya, waktu itu cerita bagaimana jinyoung yang menghalangi peluru yang ditembakan pada mark dengan badannya, serta perjuangan mark menuju rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan jinyoung menjadi topik utama sebatalyon bahkan sampai ke luar kota pun dan hampir dimuat di televisi kalau bukan karena mark meminta agar media tidak menyiarkannya. Lalu sekarang youngjae mendapati jinyoung yang menangis berjamjam karena surat mark yang sangat singkat dan hanya mengabarkan kalau dia menyerah akan hubungan mereka hanya karena ayah jinyoung yang tidak merestui? Ani bahkan mark tidak menulis alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini, dengan kata lain jinyoung masih belum tahu kalau ayahnya terlibat dan youngjae tidak bisa berkata apa apa karena ia sudah berjanji pada mark tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Kalau bisa memilih youngjae lebih baik jadi orang yang tidak tahu apa apa daripada seperti ini, ini menyiksa. Saat ini hanya satu hal yang dapat youngjae simpulkan, kalau Mark orang yang selama ini dikaguminya juga seorang pengecut.

Jinyoung terlihat sangat rapuh bahkan lebih rapuh dari mark saat mereka putus dulu. Tapi setidaknya jinyoung tidak mencoba menyembunyikan kesakitannya seperti yang mark selalu lakukan. "mahhhkkk hhhyungg.. ini tid..hak luchhhuuuu..." jinyoung masih belum berhenti, youngjae masih speechless dan hanya bisa mengusap usap punggung jinyoung "younghhjae.." jinyoung menatap youngjae. Berkata kata saja sekarang sudah tidak jelas, menyatu dengan cekukan dan tangisan. "katakhaann ini bohong, kau bercahandaa kan ini bukan dari mahhk hhyung ayo katakan.." jinyoung mengguncang guncangkan badan youngjae.

"mianhae hyung, ini yang dia titipkan padaku mianhae."

"aku tidak bisa youngjae aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa mark hyung youngjae aku harus bagaimana youngjae-ah aku tidak bisa maaahhkkkkk..." youngjae kembali memeluk jinyoung sampil menggusap punggung jinyoung mencoba menawarkan ketenangan bagi jinyoung.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya jinyoung tertidur karena kelelahn meskipun air mata masih meleleh meskipun matanya terpejam, youngjae menatap jinyoung iba. Youngjae seharusnya pulang ke gwangju karena besok dia harus kembali bertugas, tapi melihat jinyoung yang seperti ini youngjae tidak akan sanggup meningglkannya sendiri. Youngjae juga sudah menelpon jaebum menceritakan semua yang terjadi, jaebum sendiri tidak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan mark, dan dia sedang banyak pekerjaan disana dan tidak bisa begitu konsen pada apa yang diceritakan youngjae. Jaebum bilang dia baru bisa pulang sekitar tiga hari lagi dan berpesan agar youngjae tidak meninggalkan jinyoung sendiri karena jinyoung bisa melakukan hal nekad saat sedang patah hati. Alhasil youngjae meminta ijin tambahan untuk beberapa hari kedepan setidaknya sampai ia bisa meninggalkan jinyoung ditangan yang tepat.

"mahhkk..." jinyoung mengigau, suaranya lemah parau karena terlalu lama menangis, bibirnya sampai memerah dan matanya sangat bengkak. Youngjae mengusap pucuk kepala jinyoung tidak menyangka jinyoung bisa serapuh ini.

Youngjae mengambil kertas (surat) dari mark di bawah sofa tempat jinyoung berbaring sekarang dan membaca kembali isinya. Youngjae merasa ada yang aneh dari surat ini meskipun dia tidak tahu apa mungkin belum, yang jelas keputusan mark mengakhiri hubungannya dengan jinyoung dirasa youngjae terlalu mendadak karena malam sebelumnya saja mark masih berniat memperjuangkan hubungan mereka kenapa tiba tiba ingin mengakhirinya?

Pukul tujuh malam jinyoung bangun, matanya berasa berat dan kepalanya pusing, tidak heran juga sih ia menangis sangat lama tadi. Jinyoung berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati youngjae yang sedang menatap panci didepannya sambil melamun. "ekhmmm.." jinyoung berdehem mencoba mengambil perhatian youngjae dan berhasil, youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada jinyoung. "itu panci bukan jaebum hyung youngjae-ah." Jinyoung tertawa ringan disela joke nya.

Youngjae berdecih "aku mungkin sudah menciumnya dari tadi kalau ini jaebum hyung, haha" keduanya kembali tertawa, youngjae bahkan sudah tidak sadar kalau secara tidak langsung ia baru saja bilang ia akan mencium jaebum, hening sebentar "gwaenchana hyung?"

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, "kepalaku sakit, kau sedang apa?" jawab jinyoung sambil mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"memasak ramyun, ini sudah jam makan malam, dan aku sangat lapar, aku juga buatkan untuk hyung kok tapi maaf aku cuma bisa membuat ramyun hehe."

"tidak apa, ayo kita makan, aku juga sangat lapar. Ramyunmu ini enakan? Bisa dimakan?" canda jinyoung.

"eiyyyy tentu saja hyung, aku memang tidak belajar masak sedari kecil karena malas, aku baru bisa membuat ramyun saat sudah di asrama waktu itu mark hyung yang mengajariku, dia juga mengjariku masakan lain sih tapi aku lupa, mark hyung yang paling pintar memasak di asrama dia juga sangat pi-.. ups" youngjae buru buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat raut wajah jinyoug, dia baru sadar kalau dia baru saja menceritakan tentang mark di hadapan jinyoung, mengingat insiden surat tadi siang tentu lah mendengar nama mark pasti akan sedikit banyak berpengaruh pada jinyoung. "mianhae hyung aku keceplosan, aku tidak akan menyebut namanya lagi aku janji."

"gwaenchana aku tidak keberatan." Jinyoung tersenyum, anehnya youngjae sangat tidak suka senyum ini, ini senyuman yang mengingatkan youngjae pada mark, senyuman yang biasa mark gunakan saat ada masalah, ya, senyum palsu. Senyum yang sangat youngjae benci.

"jangan tersenyum hyung."

"bukankah tadi kau yang memintaku berhenti menangis? Sekarang kau melarangku tersenyum? Kejam sekali." Jinyoung memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"aku senang hyung berhenti menangis, tapi jangan memasang senyum yang barusan, aku tidak suka, palsu."

Jinyoung tercengang, setahu jinyoung dirinya pandai acting dan bisa menutupi emosinya dengan baik tapi kenapa youngjae bisa membacanya dengan jelas? "aku love expert kalau hyung heran." Sergah youngjae cepat seakan akan bisa membaca pikiran jinyoung.

"mwo, umm arasso. Aku tidak akan tersenyum dan tidak akan menangis. Kau puas?"

"dan tolong berhenti menjadi palsu, itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Timpal youngjae lagi.

"'nugu? Ada orang yang lebih palsu selain aku?" Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ramyun yang sedang youngjae pindahkan kedalam mangkuk.

"pacarmu." Jawab youngjae tanpa pikir panjang.

"aku tidak punya pacar youngjae-ah." Sejenak youngjae kembali ke realita, dan menatap jinyoung yang balilk menatapnya sebal, dalam mode ini jinyoung jadi menyeramkan.

"a..ah maksudku umm mantan pacar? Hehe mianhae aku keceplosan lagi." Youngjae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melempar senyum tanpa dosanya pada jinyoung. "tapi hyung benar benar baik baik saja kan? Hyung tidak sedang menjadi palsu kan?"

"tentu saja tidak, aku tidak sedang baik baik saja youngjae-ah, hatiku terluka. Dalam. Saaaangat dalam."

"tapi kenapa hyung seperti ini? Yang aku tahu jinyoung hyung susah move on."

Jinyoung menarik nafas dalam lalu menaruh sumpitnya diatas mangkuk sambil menatap youngjae. "kali ini juga aku masih belum move on, mark hyung sangat berarti besar bagiku, sulit untukku untukk terus bergerak maju tanpa dia disampingku, tanpa aku tahu apa dia masih tertinggal dibelakang atau sudah melangkah jauh didepan. Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus menyusulnya kedepan atau menjemputnya kembali kebelakang. Makanya aku terus diam ditempat atau yang sering kau bilang susah move on. "

"tapi hyung sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang masih dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam, bukankah itu hal yang baru? kau bahkan bercanda hyung. Disamping itu kau juga makan sangat lahap."

"pertama tama, kau yang menyuruhku, yang kedua aku lelah terus terusan menangis, dan yang ketiga aku lapar choi youngjae." Jinyoung kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai menaruh perhatian pada ramyun yang sudah mulai dingin dihadapannya.

"tetap saja aneh hyung."

"entahlah, aku hanya menyadari satu hal."

"mwonde? Apa?"

"mm.. apa kau pernah berfikir kalau selama hidup ini kau memainkan sebuah drama? Dalam drama itu kau pasti berfikir kalau kau adalah main karakter didalamnya, kau pasti akan berfikir kau adalah protagonis dalam dramamu. Hal itu wajar karena kau hanya melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandangmu, tidak seperti drama di tv yang juga menampilkan sesuatu dari sudut pandang orang lain, tapi apakah kau pernah berpikir disamping kau yang menjadi karakter protagonis dalam dramamu kau juga bisa jadi karakter antagonis untuk drama orang lain. Aku sendiri tidak suka jadi karakter antagonis."

Hening, jinyoung yang kembali lahap dengan makanannya dan youngjae yang masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan jinyoung.

"maksud hyung, hyung tidak mau jadi antagonis di dramanya mark hyung?"

"bisa dibilang begitu, dia mungkin memutuskanku tanpa alasan, dia sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai antagonis di dramaku tapi mungkin saja kenyataannya tidak seperti itu kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang dia, mungkin dia punya alasan lain, atau entahlah lah, semuanya akan berbeda tergantung dari segi mana kita melihatnya. Aku akan bersabar untuk itu sampai aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas aku akan menunggu mark hyung. Meskipun kita tidak akan berjodoh aku hanya ingin tahu jawaban dari semua ini, aku ingin tahu apa aku menjadi antagonis di dramanya atau protagonis? Atau hanya sebuah figuran."

Youngjae hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan jinyoung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menimpaliya otak jinyoung terlalu cerdas untuk standar seperti youngjae. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan mencoba menikmati ramyun masing masing.

beberapa sudah berlalu, youngjae sudah kembali ke gwangju, jaebum sudah kembali ke Seoul dan mark masih tidak ada kabar. Sedangkan jinyoung hmmm masih menunggu mark.

Pagi itu ada keajaiban menurut jaebum, jinyoung yang biasanya bangun paling pagi jam 8 sudah berpakaian rapi dan menunggunya dimeja makan tepat pukul 7.30.

"ka..kkau ada janji?" tanya jaebum tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"eo, abeoji memintaku untuk menemuinya. Kenapa hyung kaget begitu? Baru pertama kali melihat laki laki menarik didepanmu? Maaf hyung tapi hyung bukan tipeku." Jawab jinyoung.

"heh, percaya diri sekali. Aku hanya heran tumben sekali ayahmu mengajak bertemu, kalian sudah damai?"

"mmmm.. terpaksa, aku sangat galau beberapa bulan yang lalu dan aku butuh piknik tapi aku tidak punya banyak uang jadi aku pulang dan meminta uang dengan sarat damai."

"cih dasar anak kurang ajar. Bisa bi-.." Ucap jaebum pelan sedikit berbisik.

"aku mendengarmu hyung." Jinyoung menyela tanpa memandang jaebum memmbuat jaebum otomatis menutup.

Jinyoung tiba disebuah restaurant pada jam makan siang. Dia sengaja berangkat sangat pagi karena ingin mampir dulu ke kediaman ibu mark. Meskipun mark dan jinyoung udah tidak bersama lagi tidak ada salahnya kan jinyoung berkunjung ke kediaman (mantan) calon mertua? Ibunda mark juga sudah tahu perihal berakhirnya hubungan mark dan jinyoung dan tidak bisa berkata kata selain meminta maaf pada jinyoung atas nama mark. Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu jinyoung jadi lebih sering mengunjungi kediaman ibunda mark ini, entah kenapa jinyoung merasa dia sangat nyaman disana mungkin karena ini rumah mark jadi dia menemukan "mark" disana.

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri mencari sosok ayahnya ditengah orang orang dan meja di restaurant sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok ayahnya di meja ujung dekat tembok.

Jinyoung menghampiri ayahnya kemudian membungkukan. "abeoji. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ia lalu duduk di kursi didepan ayahnya.

"gwaenchana, Abeoji sudah memesan makanan tunggu saja."

"ne."

Ketika makanan datang tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, entah itu karena kebiasaan disiplin tentara saat makan, jinyoung yang tidak mood, atau mereka yang terlalu lapar. Usai makan barulah jinyoung membuka suara.

"ngomong ngomong kenapa abeoji memanggilku?"

"abeoji sedang ada kunjungan dinas disini tidak ada salahnya kan mengunjungimu?"

"umm... anieyo, hanya saja tidak biasanya abeoji meminta bertemu di restaurant semewah ini."

Hening...

"jinyoung-ah." Kali ini jinyoung mendadak gugup. Ayahnya tiba tiba mengubah nada suaranya menjadi rendah, menandakan kalau ia sedang serius atau marah dan jinyoung tidak suka keduanya. Kenapa karena keduanya hanya membuat jinyoung gugup.

"nne abeoji?" jinyoung semakin gugup.

"kau sedang dekat dengan siapa?"

"ne?"

"kau punya pacar?" ahh jinyoung malas membalas ini, hal yang paling membuat ia menjadi jauh dengan ayahnya adalah topik ini. Ya, karena ayahnya tidak terima jinyoung tidak menyukai wanita.

"waeyo?" jinyoung balik bertanya ragu ragu.

"jawab saja." Jinyoung juga tidak ingin menjawab ini, karena ia ingin menjawab ia punya pacar dan namanya mark pada siapapun yang bertanya, tapi faktanya sekarang dia tidak ada hubungan dengan mark.

"aniyo." Jawab jinyoung pelan.

"kalau begitu bagus. Abeoji sudah mengundang seseorang kesini, dia akan jadi calon istrimu. Bersikap baiklah padanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Abeoji masih ada urusan jadi harus pergi sekarang."

"ne?"

"kau sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya kau mencari calon istri."

Jinyoung marah? Jangan ditanya. Dan bukan, dia bukan marah karena akan ditinggalkan ayahnya di restaurant tapi karena sang ayah seenaknya mengambil keputusan tanpa bertanya dulu padanya, dan jinyoung tidak menemukan alasan kenapa ia tidak marah pada ayahnya.

Jinyoung tertawa hambar. "abeoji, haha aku tidak percaya ini. Aku pikir aboeji sudah bisa memahami keadaanku. Abeoji mengatakan aku sudah dewasa tapi tidak membiarkanku menentukan masa depanku."

"kau hanya akan memacari pria pria diluar sana kalau aku tidak turun tangan sendiri."

"apa aku serendah itu? Aku bukan tipe manusia yang keliaran diluar dan memacari siapa saja yang aku temui abeoji. Abeoji bahkan sadar aku tidak menyukai wanita tapi seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan wanita."

"karena memang seperti itu sewajarnya, pria berpasangan dengan wanita bukan dengan pria lagi. Bertingkah lah layaknya manusi normal. Lagipula dia wanita cantik, pintar, anggun, abeoji sangat mengenal keluarganya mereka dari keluarga yang terhormat dan yang terpenting dia normal."

Sakit? Ya. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati diakatai seperti itu terlebih oleh ayah sendiri. Jinyoung menarik nafas panjang mencoba menetralkan emosinya.

"yeoksi aku pikir abeoji benar benar datang karena aku ternyata memang ada alasan lain dan alasan itu adalah untuk menjodohkanku. Terimakasih atas perhatian abeoji aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri abeoji tidak perlu repot repot mencarikan jodoh untukku. Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku suka."

Jinyoung hendak berdiri ketika ayahnya berbicara lagi.

"Mark Tuan?" seperti disambar petir jinyoung terpaku ditempatnya. "kau memacari Mark Tuankan? Lupakan dia. Dia juga sudah melupakanmu. Dia lebih memilih pangkat yang aku tawarkan daripada dirimu."

Jinyoung masih diam mencoba mencerna apapun yang dikatakan ayahnya. "tidak mungkin. Mark hyung bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"kau bilang tadi kau tidak punya pacar? Bukankah itu berarti kau sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Mark Tuan? Dia yang meninggalkanmukan? Aku yang memintanya, tadinya aku hanya ingin mengetesnya tipi siapa sangka Mark Tuan benar benar menghianatimu."

"berhenti berbicara sampah tentangnya, aku mengenal dia lebih dulu. Abeoji tidak tahu apa apa tentangnya." Air mata sudah dipelupuk mata jinyoung, dan dia hampir meninggikan suaranya kalau tidak ingat dia sedang berada di tempat umum.

"manusia berubah jinyoung-ah. Mereka bisa kapan saja menjadi jahat, dan serakah. Termasuk Mark Tuan. Tidak usah ditangisi, bukankah bagus kau akhirnya mengetahui siapa mark tuan sebenarnya sebelum terlambat. Dia jelas jelas lebih memilih pangkat daripada dirimu dia tidak layak untukmu. Sekarang kau tunggu disini, wanita baik pilihan abeoji akan kemari sebentar lagi. Oh iya! kau lebih baik menurut pada abeoji, abeoji bisa membuat Mark Tuan jadi menderita hanya dengan jentikan jari."

Dengan begitu ayah jinyoungpun pergi meninggalkan jinyoung dengan semua kenyataan yang barusaja di sampaikan sang ayah. Entah harus percaya atau tidak, sekarang jinyoung merasa sangat rapuh, tanpa terasa air mata sudah mengalir deras dipipinya. Jinyoung tidak sanggup menemui siapapun saat ini, jangankan calon istri jaebumpun tidak ingin ditemuinya. Dia hendak berdiri namun terlambat seorang perempuan sudah berdiri didepannya dan menatapnya heran.

Jinyoung buru buru menghapus airmatanya. "ne? A.. ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Jinyoungssi?" wanita didepannya bertanya ragu ragu, wajahnya masih menyiratkan kebingungan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unedited**

Hening. Itu yang dapat menggambarkan suasana yang terjadi saat ini. Sesaat setelah jinyoung mempersilahkan wanita dihadapannya duduk sama sekali tidak terjadi apa apa kecuali jarum jam yang terus berputar dan orang orang yang masih melakukan aktivitas masing masing disekitar mereka. Sementara Jinyoung dan wanita dihadapannya hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing yang lama lama menciptakan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"umm,, maaf mungkin aku datang pada saat yang tidak tepat." Suara wanita itu memecah keheningan.

"aniyo, gwenchanayo." Jinyoung memaksakan tersenyum.

Hening.

"umm saya mina." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan yang kemudian dijabat oleh jinyoung. "saya dapat pesan untuk menemui jinyoung-ssi disini, ummm mungkin orang tua jinyoung-ssi sudah mengatakannya?"

"ah ne. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jinyoung kembali tersenyum menjaga formalitas.

Hening.

"kau sudah makan siang?" kali ini jinyoung yang memecah keheningan sedikit merasa tidak enak kepada gadis didepannya.

"ne sudah." Mina tersenyum canggung.

"mau ke taman? Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama disini. Makananku juga sudah habis."

"ah ne."

Mereka bangkit dari tempat duduknya masing masing. Selama perjalanan ke tamanpun suasana masih sama, tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Jangankan berbicara jarak mereka saat berjalanpun sangat berjauhan. Taman yang mereka kunjungi tidak jauh dari restaurant tempat jinyoung makan. Mereka mengambil tempat di bawah pohon hanya dengan beralaskan rumput. Tempat yang cukup bagus dan romantis untuk piknik bersama pasangan. Jinyoung bahkan sudah mencatat dalam kepalanya untuk membawa mark ketempat ini lain kali, sebelum akhirnya ia ingat kalau ia dan mark sudah tak bersama lagi. Menyedihkan.

Dua puluh menit mereka duduk berdua dibawah pohon tanpa adanya interaksi adalah mimpi buruk bagi mina. Jangan salah sangka, hanya saja kalau memang harus seperti ini mina akan dengan senang hati untuk berpindah tempat dan menyendiri dari pada duduk bersebelahan dengan orang asing dengan suasana canggung dan tidak adanya aktivitas apapun diantara mereka. Mungkin jinyoung juga berpikir begitu tapi apalah daya mereka harus merekayasanya karena tidak enak pada satu sama lain.

"maaf suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik hari ini." Kata jinyoung tiba tiba.

Sebenarnya mina sudah menebak. Pertama kali melihat jinyoung dikafe tadi, jinyoung tengah menangis yang mina berkesimpulan mungkin jinyoung tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini, mina juga sedikit merasa tidak enak untuk menghampiri jinyoung tadi dan sempat berpikir untuk berbalik arah tapi bagaimana lagi orang tuanya pasti akan menagih cerita kalau ia pulang nanti.

"aniyo, tidak apa apa, aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Jawab mina.

"ayahku baru memberitahuku soal perjodohan ini tadi, aku terlalu kaget." Ini tidak diduga mina, jinyoung memperpanjang pembicaran mereka. Sejenak mina berpikir kalau cuma kaget mana mungkin dia sampai menangis dan memasang raut wajah menyedihkan seperti ini kan?

"mm,, waeyo? Apa ada seseorang yang harus jinyoung-ssi tinggalkan untuk ini?" mina bertanya hati hati. Sampai lima menit tidak ada jawaban dari jinyoung hanya hening kembali. "ah, ti..tidak usah dipikirkan kata kataku barusan maaf aku sudah lancang."

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang, mina melirik ke arah jinyoung, terlihat matanya berkaca kaca. _Entah dia yang berlebihan atau dia memang memiliki nasib yang lebih menyedihkan dariku._ Pikir mina.

"dia sudah meninggalkanku sebelum aku tahu aku harus meninggalkannya." Satu tetes air mata menetes dari mata jinyoung, bibirnya bergetar dan mina yang melihatnya hampir panik. "sakit sekali rasanya."

Dengan hati hati mina mengulurkan tangannya ke punggung jinyoung dan mengusapnya secara perlahan. "aku sangat mencintainya kenapa dunia sangat tidak adil pada kita?" tambah jinyoung. Tangisannya makin pecah, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu dan tidak sadar kenapa dia bercerita pada perempuan yang notabene adalah orang asing dan hendak menjadi istrinya kelak. Tapi jinyoung tidak perduli toh akan lebih baik kalau orang dihadapannya ini tau kalau hanya ada satu orang yang mengisi hatinya kini dan nanti.

Mina masih tidak bereaksi apa apa selain membiarkan jinyoung menangis dan mengusap punggungnya. Setelah jinyoung sedikit baikan mina memberanikan diri membuka suara. "aku tahu pasti sakit rasanya saat takdir mempermainkan kita, saat hidup kita dipegang kendali oleh orang lain. Aku juga menghabiskan waktu berjam berjam menangisi diriku sendiri. Kalau dilihat dari reaksinya sepertinya aku lebih beruntung sih tapi tenang saja aku akan membantu jinyoung-ssi menghadapip situasi ini." Katanya panjang lebar sambil menawarkan senyum pada jinyoung, berharap bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"panggil oppa saja, jangan terlalu formal, kita akan semakin sering bertemu setelah ini." Jinyoung menanggapi mina. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya, matanya merah dan masih sedikit berkaca kaca, mendengar ucapan mina barusan setidaknya jinyoung tahu kalau dia tidak merasakan penderitaan ini sendiri, siapa tahu gadis didepannya juga memiliki nasib yang sama menyedihkannya dengan dirinya.

"kau tidak punya pacar?" tanya jinyoung tiba tiba. Sontak wajah mina memerah dan gelagapan. "ah kau punya pacar ternyata." Jinyoung sedikit tersenyum, reaksi mina barusan mengingatkannya sosok adik yang selama ini diinginkannya, ingat jinyoung anak tunggal dan dia selalu kesepian, apalagi dari kecil selalu ditinggal ayahnya bertugas makanya ia selalu mengidamkan adik perempuan dulu, tapi sayangnya tidak pernah diberikan oleh ibu dan ayahnya dengan berbagai alasan. "gwaenchana, meskipun kita dijodohkan dan kau adalah calon istriku aku tidak keberatan kalau kau punya orang lain." Jinyoung sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang.

"dia bukan pacar. Aku menyukainya sudah sejak lama, saat aku bermain ke dance school tempat temanku belajar, aku sendiri belajar balet tapikita pergi ke dance school yang berbeda dia mempelajari street dance. Dia cukup berteman baik dengan teman dekatku ini, dari awal aku sudah menunjukan ketertarikanku tapi dia sendiri orang yang tidak peka, selama bertahun tehun aku bertahan sebagai penggemarnya, bahkan ketika aku harus pindah ke Jepang aku masih menjadi stalkernya di berbagai akun sosial media miliknya, ketika aku kembali kesini, aku dengan sengaja mengunjungi dance schoolnya lagi menjadikan teman baikku sebagai alasan, akhirnya kamu sudah bisa dekat, kita bahkan beberapa kali melakukan date, tapi belum juga kita bersama ayahku memberitahuku kalau aku dijodohkan. Sumpah seumur hidup aku hanya tertarik pada satu laki laki dan itu dia." Mina menghela nafas berat.

"kau sudah memberitahu kabar ini pada orang itu?" mina menggeleng pelan. " wae? Dia berhak tahu kan?"

"aku takut oppa, bagaimana kalau dia malah akan menjauhiku."

"dan sekarang kau menghindarinya? Bukankah itu malah akan membuatnya menjauh juga?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana oppa?"

"Katakanlah aku yakin dia bisa mengerrti, nanti kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya bersama. Dan bilang padanya jangan memikirkan aku, aku tidak menyukai perempuan." Sontak mina membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuannya barusan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Wajar saja mina kaget jinyoung barusaja bilang kalau ia gay. "wae? Aku memang gay, kekasihku seorang laki laki, maaf membuatmu kaget kupikir akan lebih baik kau tahu ini sejak awal. Maafkan ayahku menjodohkanmu dengan laki laki sepertiku."

"aniyo oppa, maaf aku bereaksi berlebihan tapi aku benar benar tidak keberatan dengan fakta ini kok. Aku senang oppa jujur padaku dan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku senang oppa membicarakan tentang perjodohan ini baik baik denganku dan mau memikirkan solusinya bersama, aku sempat khawatir kalau mungkin saja aku akan dijodohkan dengan lai laki yang egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Oppa benar benar baik."

Jinyoung tersenyum, "eo, kau juga harus jujur dengan laki laki pujaamu itu, seperti oppa jujur kepadamu." Minappun mengangguk cepat.

"tapi oppa, bagaimana kalau dia malah meninggalkanku?"

"kalau begitu dia tidak benar benar serius denganmu. Jangan dulu menyerah sebelum berusaha."

"kalau begitu oppa juga jangan dulu menyerah, perjuangkan kekasihmu itu sampai dia kembali." Jinyoung hanya tersenyum. _Aku tidak pernah menyerah akan dirinya, dia yang menyerah, dia yang memilih pekerjaannya dibandingkan aku, dia yang pergi, dia yang tidak memnginginkan aku lagi._

Nama Mark Tuan menjadi fenomenal di markas barunya di Wando. Selain karena dia yang tiba tiba datang dan baru dipindahkan dari Gwangju, peristiwa penyanderaan di Gwangju yang melibatkan seorang relawan muda bernama Park jinyoung juga membuat nama Mark Tuan bagaikan selebriti yang sedang naik daun. Banyak yang memuji keberanian mark, banyak yang takjub, banyak juga yang sok akrab dengannya. Sejauh ini, mark merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya, semua orang menyambutnya dengan hangat meskipun timnya di Gwangju masih rekan nomor 1 baginya. Lewat kemampuannya pun mark sangat di akui oleh rekannya di Wando, skill menembak mark tidak ada yang menandingi, baik itu Hyunwoo sekalipun yang merupakan seniornya.

Saat ini Mark sedang kembali berlatih skill menembaknya, meskipun sudah terhitung sempurna, berlatih menembak adalah hal yang paling dia sukai saat waktu senggang. Kali ini ia ditemani oleh Jendral Lee, instruktur menembak baik hati yang secara pribadi mengangkat Mark sebagai muridnya. Entah kenapa bagi Jendral Lee, Mark seperti punya daya tarik sendiri yang membuatnya merasa harus ada disekitar Mark. Mark seperti mengingatkan Jendral Lee pada seseorang, pada rekannya saat dulu masih seorang pelajar.

"fokus Mark, sedikit lagi!"

 _Dor dor_

" Nice! Sudah cukup kau butuh istirahat."

"sedikit lagi komandan!"

"cukup, matamu butuh istirahat, kau hampir melewatkan jam makanmu, ayo kemari!"

"siap komandan!"

"sepertinya aku tidak perlu melatihmu, kau sudah sangat baik bahkan sudah layak menjadi pendamping atau pelatih pelajar baru." Sang komandan menepuk nepuk pundak Mark sambil berjalan keluar dari area pelatihan. Mark sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Jendral Lee ini sangat berbeda jauh dari Jendral Park, Mark sering berpikir andai saja Jendral Park sebaik jendral Lee mungkin ia tidak akan berpisah dengan Jinyoung. Tapi sekali lagi sepertinya nasib baik memang tidak sedang ada padanya dan Jinyoung atau mungkin hubungan mereka memang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Malamnya Mark seperti biasa yang selalu ia lakukan semenjak di Wando pergi ke bukit daerah perbatasan duduk sendirian dan melihat bintang. Tinggal di komplek asrama yang hampir seluruh isinya adalah pria (kecuali yang sudah berkeluarga dan membawa keluarganya kesini) tentu saja membuat jenuh, terlebih tidak adanya handphone yang biasa efektif mengusir kejenuhan, televisi ada tapi selalu dikuasai rekan rekannya membuat Mark bosan dan lebih memilih melarikan diri ke atas bukit. Dulu di Gwangju dan daerah sebelumnya yang susah sinyal Mark juga sering seperti ini karena tidak bisa menelpon sang kekasih mark hanya bisa menatap bintang berharap bintang bintang itu menyampaikan kerinduannya pada Jinyoung. Tapi sekarang kalaupun bintang bintang itu menyampaikannya pada Jinyoung, akankah merubah kenyataan? _Kau sedang apa Jinyoung-ah? Hyung merindukanmu. Sangat._

Mark membayangkan dia bisa memeluk Jinyoung saat ini, sungguh dia sangat merindukan Jinyoung. Semilir angin seakan mengingatkan Mark kalau dia hanya sendiri. Tidak ada kehangat seorang park jinyoung disampingnya dan tidak ada suara park jinyoung yang bisa mengantarnya ke alam mimpi. Mark sangat menyesal karena dulu dia tidak menuruti Youngjae untuk menelpon Jinyoung dan menjelaskan semuanya jauh jauh hari sebelum dia dipindahkan. Kalau dari dulu mark menceritakannya pada Jinyoung mungkin setidaknya mereka masih punya kepercayaan satu sama lain karena mereka tahu perasaan satu sama lain. Tapi kenyataannya karena Mark yang pengecut dia tidak sempat menjelaskan apa apa pada Jinyoung, mengucapkan salam perpisahan saja melalui surat. Akan sangat wajar kalau suatu hari mereka bertemu, Jinyoung menjadi hater no. 1 Mark Tuan.

Saat seperti ini mark sangat suka merecall kembali memori memorinya yang sudah ia habiskan bersama dengan Jinyoung. Dia sangat ingin kembali ke masa sekolah dimana dia dan Jinyoung bebas melakukan apapun bersama. Biasanya Jinyoung akan lebih sering berada di rumah Mark, kalau ada ibunya Mark Jinyoung biasanya suka membantu memasak, membersihkan rumah atau apapun yang penting bisa menambah nilai plus untuknya dimata ibu Mark. Kalau ibu Mark tidak ada mereka akan berakhir di kamar Mark melakukan apapun itu. Tapi memang tidak sejauh itu juga karena keperjakaan Jinyoung bukan Mark yang ambil, tapi Jackson. _Hh miris._

Mark jadi ingat bagaimana peristiwa tertangkap basahnya hubungan Jinyoung dan Jackson sahabatnya sendiri yang kadang memang masih meninggalkan rasa sesak kalau di ingat. Mark sendiri kadang heran dengan dirinya kenapa dia bisa memaafkan Jinyoung atas kesalahan seperti itu? Padahal mark sangat menentang adanya perselingkuhan. Jawabannya cinta, ya tentu saja karena Mark terlalu mencintai Jinyoung. Cinta yang menyatukan mereka, cinta yang memisahkan mereka, cinta yang menguji mereka apa cinta juga yang akan membawa mereka kembali? Mark harap, ya.

"ehmm." Sebuah deheman dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Mark terkaget dan segera bersiaga, setelah kelihatan lebih jelas barulah Mark menghela nafas lega kemudian duduk kembali. Orang yang menghampirinya Changbum teman baru Mark di Wando, orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara, mengenalkan ini itu dan menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"kenapa kau kemari?" pertanyaan Changbum yang langsung membuat sebelah alis Mark naik.

"seharunya aku yang bertanya begitu, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Mark balik.

"aku mengikutimu." Jawab Changbum singkat kemudian duduk di sebelah Mark. "kau sedang apa disini?" tambahnya.

"tidak ada, hanya berfikir."

"kau kesini tiap hari apa kau berfikir juga setiap hari?"

"ani tidak setiap hari aku kesini." Sergah Mark yang dijawab dengan helaan nafas dari Changbum.

"anyways, apa yang kau pikirkan Mark? Kekasihmu?"

Mark diam sebentar. _Kekasih?_ Apa Jinyoung masih bisa disebutnya kekasih? Belum sempat Mark menjawab Changbum sudah menambahkan "ternyata kau memang memikirkannya. Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku tahu kau pasti merindukannya tapi tidak harus selalu galau begini. Lagipula diakan orang baik baik yang mau mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun untukmu, tidak perlu kau khawatirkan."

"tahu dari mana?"

"Eiiyy mark semua orang tahu tentang cerita sandera yang mengorbankan badannya sebagai tameng untuk kekasihnya. Itu cerita yang sangat romantis kau tahu."

Mark hanya berdecih, ya cerita itu memang sangat menjadi hot news disana, meskipun sudah berbulan bulan berlalu tetap saja cerita itu menjadi patokan sebagai relationshop goal bahkan ada versi yang sudah dibumbui hoax.

"tapi memang kalian romantis sih, nanti kalau kau pulang salamkan aku kepadanya ya."

"aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Timpal Mark, suaranya sedikit bergetar saat ini.

"wae?"

"rumit."

Changbum melihat ekspresi wajah Mark yang berubah segera mengganti topik pembicaraan, ya dia cukup sadar diri, mereka baru kenal sebentar dan alangkah tidk sopannya kalau dia terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain termasuk Mark dan kekasihnya. "ngomong ngomong kau kenapa sangat dekat dengan Jendral Lee. Kau bahkan baru disini sebentar tapi sudah seakrab itu, sebelumnya belum ada loh prajurit biasa yang akrab dengan jendral."

"Hyunwoo hyung dekat kok dengan Jendral Park." Jawab Mark dengan wajah dan ekpresi yang masih sulit diartikan. Ada kekosongan disana.

" itu beda lagi." Changbum sebenarnya jadi tidak enak, gara gara sikapnya yang sok kenal dan sok dekat tadi menanya nanyakan kekasihnya sampai sekarang wajah Mark sangan masam.

"Molla, Jendral Lee hanya ingin mengajariku menembak."

"tapi kau memang pantas Mark, kau memang diatas yang lain kau pantas mendapatkan pangkat itu. Aku salut."

Mark hanya diam, dulu ia sangat terobsesi dengan pangkat bahkan rela tidak makan siang agar bisa terus latihan melatih kemampuannya. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya mark kehilangan alasan untuk mengejar pangkat.

Keduanya duduk disana berbicara apa saja sampai dirasanya waktu tidur akan segera datang mereka kembali ke asrama.

Malam ini jaebum kembali terbangun dari tidurnya, sudah beberapa hari kebelakang tidurnya tidak nyenyak, setiap tengah malam menjelang pagi ia selalu mendengar bunyi bunyi aneh dari luar kamarnya, entah itu dari dapur atau ruang tengah. Kadang suaranya seperti seorang yang menangis, kadang hanya grasak grusuk tidak jelas. Yang pasti jaebum merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh bunyi buny itu. Jaebum bukannya takut tapi, ya suara suara itu memang menyeramkan. Malam menjelang pagi itu sedang sepi sepinya, jinyoung juga sudah tidur sejak jam 9 malam. Suasana rumah yang gelap karena malam hari juga membuat suasana lebih mencengangkan. Tapi malam ini berbeda, jaebum sudah membulatkan tekadnya tadi sebelum tidur kalau ia bangun lagi malam ini karena suara suara itu, ia akan bangun dan memastikan apapun itu, makhluk apapun itu, yang berani mengganggunya.

Dengan bermodalkan sapu yang ditemukannya didepan kamar, jaebum berjalan mengendap endap ke arah asal suara yang terletak didapu. Jaebum melihat ada bayangan hitam seperti duduk di kursi, jaebum sempat berpikir itu jinyoung tapi setahunya jinyoung tidak mungkin bangun tengah malam dan menyendiri di dapur yang gelap apapun alasannya. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang tersisa jaebum menyalakan lampu sambil bersiap memukul apapun yang nanti dilihat olehnya. Begitu lampu dinyalakan alangkah terkejutnya dia menemukan sesosok jinyoung, dengan mata yang bengkak dan masih tercetak jelas bekas air mata dipipinya. Menyadari jaebum datang jinyoungpun langsung gelagapan mengusap pipinya mencoba tersenyum pada jaebum alih alih bertindak seperti biasa.

"kau sedang apa?" jaebum menyimpan sapu yang dipegangnya dan melangkah mendekati Jinyoung.

"aku haus hyung jadi berniat mengambil minum tadi, kebetulan menemukan bir di kulkas aku putuskan untuk sedikit minum sekalian hehe, maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu. Kau boleh kembali sekarang lagipula aku juga sudah selesai." Jawab jinyoung sambil menunjukan kaleng bir kosong pada jaebum.

"ada angin apa kau tiba tiba ingin minum?" tanya jaebum lagi.

"ingin saja hyung, pekerjaanku beberapa hari ini sedikit membuatku stres. Aku tidak apa apa kok."

"kau habis menangis?"

"ani, aku baru saja menguapa makanya seperti terlihat menangis. Aku mengantuk hyung, aku ke kamar duluan ya." Jinyoung beranjak dari tempat duduknya tapi belum sempat ia berdiri, jaebum sudah memeluknya erat membuat jinyoung kembali terduduk. " hyu..hyung, wae-"

"jangan berbohong lagi jinyoung. Hyung tahu kalau kau sedang tidak baik baik saja. Kau boleh membohongi semua orang termasuk youngjae kalau kau baik baik saja, tapi tidak dengan hyung. Hyung tahu dirimu jinyoung, pekerjaan apa yang membuat mu bisa stres? Tidak ada. Kau mencintai pekerjaanmu sebagai hobi, kau suka anak anak dan kau suka mengajar. Hyung tahu kau setiap malam menangis, sekarang tuangkan semuanya, hyung ada disini denganmu. Limpahakn semuanya pada hyung. Jangan dipendam sendiri."

Mendengar semua itu jinyoung runtuh. Kadang ia benci kenapa dia harus seperti buku yang terbuka bagi jaebum. Kadang jinyoung tidak suka kenapa jaebum harus tahu segalanya tentang dirinya, tapi jinyoung selalu bersyukur karena dengan begitu jinyoung selalu punya tumpuan untuk tetap berdiri.

"hyu..hyungg... sakit sekali hyung."

"menangislah jinyoung, kau bisa menceritakannya apda hyung nanti." Jaebum mengusap rambut jinyoung lembut, jinyoung sendiri makin membenamkan wajahnya di perut jaebum, posisi mereka jaebum berdiri sedangkan jinyoung masih duduk dikursi.

"maahkkk hhhh hyyuuung.." kata kata jinyoung disela tangisannya. Air matanya mengalir jelas, baju jaebum saja sudah basah.

"gwaenchana, mark pasti kembali. Dia pasti kembali untuk menjelaskan semuanya kau hanya perlu bersabar." Jinyoung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya diperut jaebum.

"abeo.. abeoji hhyuung aku mem..be..n..ci ah.. aku benci ah..beojiihhh...huks"

Jaebum mengernyit bingung, bukankah jinyoung sudah berdamai dengan ayahnya?

"abeoji menjodohkanku hhyuuuungg.. eottohke hhyuunggg hhhh" jaebum tidak menjawab dia membiarkan jinyoung sedikit lebih tenang agar dia bisa menanyakan yang lebih lengkapnya, jujur jaebum sendiri sangat kaget saat ini. "mahk hh dia hhh dia lebih memilih pangkatnya dibandingkan aku hhhh hyuuung aku harus bagaimana?" tangisan jinyoung kembali pecah, dan jaebum membeku ditempatnya. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Setengah jam kemudian barulah jinyoung mulai tenang. Jaebu membawanya ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. "jelaskan." Kata jaebum lebih mirip sebuah perintah, ya, jinyoung hutang banyak penjelasan saat ini.

"saat beberapa hari aku makan siang dengan ayahku dia mengatakan kalau aku dijodohkan dengan anak temannya, aku menolak, dan saat itu ayahku mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia yang menyuruh mark hyung menjauhiku, meminta mark menjauhiu dengan jaminan naik pangkat dan tanpa disangka mark lebih memilih kenaikan pangkat itu dibandingkan aku hyung, aku sudah tidak berarrti lagi untuknya, apa karena aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal dulu, apa ini balas dendamnya padaku? Hyung sakit sekali rasanya." Jinyoung kembali menangis, jaebum kembali memeluk jinyoung. Ya jaebum sangat paham, jinyoung pasti sangat hancur saat ini, menerima fakta kalau dia dijodohkan saja pasti sulit ditambah lagi fakta baru kalau mark lebih memilih pangkat dan jabatan daripada kekasihnya. Sulit dipercaya memang, sejauh yang jaebum kenal, mark tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Tapi lain cerita kalau memang disangkut pautkan dengan tragedi perselingkuhan jinyoung dengan jackson dulu. Tapi tetap saja tidak mungkinkan mark melakukannya?

Jabum menggumamkan kata gwaenchana dengan lembut ke telinga Jinyoung, meskipun ia tidak yakin semuanya akan baik baik baik saja. "menangislah jinyoung, kau berhak melakukannya, hyung mengerti bebanmu sangat berat jadi menangislah. Hyung akan selalu ada dipihakmu, apapun itu hyung akan selalu mendukungmu. Jangan berpura pura lagi, jangan sekali sekali kau berpura pura kuat didepan hyung. Menangislah."

Tangisan Jinyoung pecah lagi, dia menangis sangat lama, wajar saja Jinyoung sudah menahan beban ini beberapa bulan sendirian dn baru kali ini dia menumpahkannya pada jaebum. Jaebum memeluknya semain erat. Mereka cukup lama dalam posisi itu sampai jaebum mendengar dengkuran halus, ya jinyoung tertidur dipelukannya dengan air mata yang masih fresh meleleh dari sudut matanya kadang mengigaukan nama mark berkali kali.

Paginya Jinyoung sudah lebih baik, dia menemukan dirinya terbaring di sofa tempatnya menumpahakan segalanya semalam. Tidak ada Jaebum mungkin jaebum sudah pindah ke kamarnya. Setelah melipat selimut dan membereskan bantal sofa Jinyoung bergegas ke kamar mandi dia ada janji hari ini. Ketika sedang menyiapkan sarapan barulah jaebum keluar dari kamarnya.

"mau pergi?"

"eoh." Jinyoung menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari nasi goreng di depannya.

"kemana?" tanya jaebum lagi.

"fake date dengan mina." Jaebum hanya mengangguk ria. "wae?"

"kupikir kau libur. Hyung ingin mengajakmu movie marathon."

Jinyoung terlihat berpikir sebentar. " aku tidak akan lama hyung, sebelum sore juga pulang nanti kita movie marathon." Kata jinyoung yang langsung berhadiah pelukan dari jaebum. Ya, sikap jaebum aneh, entahlah mungkin efek semalam pikir jinyoung. Wajar sih jaebum seperti itu dia pasti sangat khawatir padanya.

Benar saja jinyoung sudah pulang sebelum pukul tiga sora yang disambut oleh jaebum yang sedang duduk manis didepan televisi sambil mengunyah pop corn. "kau sudah pulang?"

"eoh, nonton apa hyung?" tanya jinyoung sambil melepas jaket dan duduk di sofa disamping jaebum tanpa mau repot repot berganti pakaian.

"apa saja, kau yang pilih." Jawab jaebum santai.

"mmmm ini saja." Kata jinyoung sambil bergegas menyetel kaset dvd.

'Harry potter lagi? Kita sudah menontonnya berapa kali. Kau tidak bosan?" ya harry potter adalah film reguler yang selalu masuk daftar movie marathon mereka karena jinyoung yang pilih. Jaebum saja sudah muak.

"wae? Aku suka, bukannya hyung yang bilang kalau aku yang pilih." Jawab jinyoung sedikit merengek.

"arasso."

Film pun diputar, keduanya terlalu fokus pada film yang sedang diputar sampai tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Sebenarnya Cuma jinyoung yang fokus, sementara jaebum lebih senang memberikan perhatiannya pada popcorn dipelukannya. Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya jaebum memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"bagaimana kencannya?" sebenarnya jinyoung sudah tahu jaebum hanya menggunakan movie marathon sebagai alasan padahal dia ingin jinyoung cerita lebih jauh tentang perjodohan, perempuan yang di jodohhkannya, perasaannya pada mark dan semuanya. Sama halnya seperti jaebum yang tahu jinyoung, jinyoung juga sangat mengetahui jaebum.

"biasa saja. Cuma makan dan jalan jalan."

"kemana?"

"ke dance school temannya lalu ke kafe, makan siang, ngobrol sebentar lalu pulang."

"itu saja?"

"eoh."

"bagaimana orangnnya?" jinyoung sedikit menatap jaebum memastikan, apakah jaebum tertarik dengan calon istrinya atau sedang mengintrogasinya.

"dia cantik, anggun, baik, pintar dan penari balet." Jawab jinyoung mantap. "Dan on dia sudah punya kekasih."

"jinjja?"

"eoh."

"kau menyukainya?" tanya jaebum lagi, kali ini jinyoung tahu kalau jaebum sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"tentu saja hyung, dia sangat sempurna. Tentu aku akan menyukainya, kalau saja aku normal dan bisa menyukai gadis. Sayangnya aku seorang gay."

"mhmm lalu?"

Jinyoung sedikit berfikir. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang nya. Kalau hyung penasaran dengannya hyung bisa bertanya langsung pada nayeon. Dia temannya kok, tadi dia ikut dengan kita." Terang jinyoung.

"nayeon siapa?"

"nayeon. Memangnya ada berapa banyak nayeon yang hyung kenal."

"maksudmu nayeon nayeon?"

"iya nayeon Im nayeon hyung adikmu."

"maksdmu Im nayeon adikku yang bodoh bahkan tidak bisa membedakan bagian pisau yang tajam dan yang tumpul itu? Yang biasanya bertindak memalukan?"

"iya hyung."

"bukannya kau bilang gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu itu gadis anggun?"

"iya."

"kalau begitu dia tidak mungkin teman nayeon. Pasti nayeon hanya mengaku ngaku saja. Nayeon biasanya berteman dengan preman kampus atau anak urakan."

"dia masih adikmu hyung."

"adik macam apa yang menjelek jelekan kakaknya didepan perempuan yang hampir jadi pacar kakaknya?"

Sebenarnya menyimak bagaimana jaebum dan nayeon saling menghina adalah hiburan bagi Jinyoung. Tadi di kafe Jinyoung menjadi pendengar bagaimana nayeon dengan semangat menghujat kakaknya dan sekarang di rumah giliran kakaknya yang menghina adiknya. Harmonis bukan?!

"itu karena dia menyayangimu, dia tidak ingin kau sakit hati lagi. Dia tidak ingin kau salah pillih seperti pertama kali dulu."

"lalu kapan aku bisa dapat pacar jinyoung kalau dia seperti itu terus? Aku saja tidak pernah seposesif itu padanya."

"tapi kau sangat posesif padaku." Cibir jinyoung pelan, untungnya tidak didengar jaebum. "tenang saja hyung, youngjae pasti lulus seleksi nayeon." Mendengar nama youngjae sontak muka jaebum langsung merah, dan jaebum masih menolak dikatakan menyukai youngjae? Hah jinyoung lelah dengan kepura puraan im jaebum.

"ke..kenapa bawa bawa youngjae?"

"kau menyukai youngjae, youngjae menyukaimu. Apa salahnya? Sudahlah hyung akui saja. Aku yakin kalai ini nayeon setuju aku sudah menceritakannya sedikit kok pada nayeon, dia pasti merestuimu. Aku mandi dulu ya hyung. Harry potter sudah selesai nanti kita lanjutkan." Lalu jinyoung pun menghilang dibalik tembok kamarnya.

 **Hi readers ^^ ok bagian akhir itu hiburan biar ga terlalu drama. Hehe**

 **Maaf kalau ada yang ga suka author naro cewe disini apalagi cewenya twice (mina sama nayeon itu bias author) Cuma dari awal author udah ngeplotnya kayak gini, nanti bingung lagi kalau diganti hehehe.**

 **Enjoy ya, jangan lupa review biar author semangat namatin ff ini dengan segera terus pindah ke ff baru. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Beberapa malam berikutnya Jaebum kembali menemukan Jinyoung duduk di sofa apartmen mereka. Hanya saja kali ini Jinyoung tidak sedang menangis tapi melamun. Jaebum sudah memanggilnya beberapa kali tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Jinyoung, apa hendak dikata lama lama seram juga Jaebum menghampiri Jinyoung lantas menepuk pundak Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ah." Satu tepukan pelan tidak mempan, masih belum ada respon dari Jinyoung. "Jinyoung-ah!" panggil Jaebum kembali kali ini tepukan yang lebih keras, dan berhasil. Jinyoung meloncat dari duduknya sambil menatap Jaebum horor. "Jangan salahkan aku, aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tetap tak menyahut."

"ah, mian."

"kau kenapa lagi?" tanya jaebum lembut.

Hening. Jinyoung tidak menjawab malah kembali melamun.

"Jinyoung-ah, kau mendengar hyung kan?"

"mmm." Terdengar gumaman kecil dari jinyoung.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Mark." Jawab jinyoung enteng. Sebenarnya Jaebum sudah tahu sih pasti Mark yang sedang dipikirkan Jinyoung. Karena apa lagi kalau bukan mark? Pekerjaan? Jaebum sendiri tidak tahu apa sih pekerjaan jinyoung selain jadi relawan, karena kalau tidak tugas jaebum akan selalu menemukan jinyoung duduk manis didepan tv di apartmen mereka. Uang? Sejujurnya Jinyoung tidak perlu takut tidak punya uang, karena selama ia menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Mina otomatis uangpun akan terus mengalir kerekeningnya setiap minggu. Mina? Jinyoung tidak punya perasaan pada perempuan dan tidak akan pernah. Lalu apalagi? Tentu saja Mark. Jangankan untuk jinyoung, untuk jaebum sendiri saja kepergian mark masih menyimpan misteri.

"Wae?"

"apa aku harus menunggunya hyung?" ada nada kegalauan di sana. Ya bagaimana tidak jaebumpun akan seperti itu kalau ada di posisi jinyoung. Galau. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mark yang tiba tiba pergi hanya diwakilkan surat perpisahan yang juga dititipkan, perjodohan yang tiba tiba dirancang ayahnya, belum lagi ini dan itu sebagai penyedap drama mereka.

Merelakan mark yang sudah jadi hidupnya bukan hal yang mudah bagi jinyoung. Semua orang tahu itu ya mungkin kecuali ayahnya. Mark adalah segala hal yang bisa mengatur emosi jinyoung. Mark adalah dirinya, mark adalah hidupnya, kalau boleh jujur jinyoung sempat putus asa beberapa kali berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya juga hidupnya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua drama yang menjadikan dia sebagai pemeran utamanya. Jinyoung ingin mengakhiri kontraknya karena tidak kuat dengan semua scene dan adegan yang harus ia jalani. Memikirkan nama mark sudah tak ada lagi dalam daftar pemain drama hidupnya saja Jinyoung tidak sanggup apalagi menjalaninya.

"aku ragu dia akan kembali tapi aku yakin semua ini bohong hyung, aku yakin mark hyung tidak akan melakukan hal yang kotor hanya demi sebuah jabatan, iya kan? Hyung kau mengenalnya kau pasti tahu tidak akan melakukannya kan?"

Jaebum mengangguk.

"kemarin saat bertemu dengan mina, dia menceritakan tentang pacarnya dan bagaimana mereka bertekad untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bersatu dan menghancurkan perjodohan ini. Apapun resikonya. Dari cerita itu aku seperti mendapat sentakan hebat. Kenapa aku tidak berusaha mempertahankan mark hyung, kalau memang aku seyakin itu padanya. Dengan semua pikiran negatifku, aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri, aku merasa bersalah pada mark hyung. Menurutmu apa aku harus menunggu mark hyung, hyung?"

Jaebum tersenyum, dan kembali mengangguk. "lakukanlah apa yang hatimu katakan jinyoung. Bukannya itu yang biasa kau lakukan, kenapa harus bertanya padaku? Kau jelas tahu apa yang terbaik."

Jinyoung balas tersenyum. "gomawo hyung."

"hmm.. apa kau sedang sibuk?" jaebum mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ani. Wae?"

"temani aku ke museum. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"huh? Kenapa kau tiba tiba ingin ke museum?"

"mencari inspirasi untuk projek terbaruku. Cepat ganti baju, aku tunggu."

"arasso."

Seperti malam malam biasanya Mark sedang duduk di bukit menatap bintang. Malam ini cuaca sangat cerah, masihi dengan keyakinan kalau Jinyoung yang ia rindukan menatap bintang yang sama, meskipun keyakinan itu semakin pudar setiap harinya. Rasa rindu, penyesalan, dan hampalah yang selalu menemaninya. Kecuali malam ini, ada Changbum disebelahnya.

"pulanglah Changbum-ah!"

"wae?" Changbum menengok ke arah Mark.

"kau bisa masuk angin kalau disini terus." Mark balas menengok.

"owww kau menghawatirkanku?" goda Changbum. Mark hanya berdecih.

"ani. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu."

"kau sendiri kenapa masih disini? Kau juga bisa masuk angin."

"aku sudah biasa."

"ya aku juga sama Mark, kau melupakan kalau aku juga tentara huh?!"

Mark memutar bola matanya. "terserah kau saja."

Sebenarnya bukan cuma malam ini saja, malam malam sebelumnya semenjak Changbum mengikuti Mark ke bukit dia jadi sering menempel pada Mark. Awalnya Mark merasa risih, tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi terbiasa. Dia mengingatkan Mark pada sosok sahabat karibnya, sahabat yang sekarang entah dimana. Sahabat yang pernah merusak kepercayaannya dulu. Jackson. _Apa kabarmu Jackson-ah._

Sebenarnya bohong kalau Mark benar benar sudah memaafkan semua yang terjadi antara Jackson, Jinyoung dan dirinya, Mark bukan malaikat dan dia tidak mau dijuluki manusia sok suci atau munafik karena itu. Sejujurnya, sakit hati itu masih ada. Hanya saja mark disini, terlalu lemah untuk urusan Park Jinyoung. Lebih baik dia mengalahkan egonya daripada kehilangan sang kekasih hati, begitulah pikirnya dulu, bahkan menyanggupi permintaan Jinyoung untuk kembali berteman dengan Jackson.

Sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda. Jangankan Jackson yang dari dulu menghilang, Jinyoung, Youngjae, dan Jaebum saja Mark tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Sedih rasanya. Bukankah salah satu faktor yang membuat manusia bahagia itu adalah kebebasan? Mark sendiri hampir tak memilikinya sekarang. Dia merasa terpenjara disini. Di Wando. Menerka nerka kira kira apa yang Jinyoung sedang lakukan, apa yang ibunya sedang lakukan, apa yang timnya di Gwangju sedang lakukan, sekedar untuk mendapat informasi saja Mark hanya bergantung pada tv kecil yang di kuasai rekan rekannya. Mark masih belum mendapatkan hpnya, Jendral Park bilang kalau peraturan untuk penugasan daerah Wando memang tidak diperbolehkannya hp karena akan sangat beresiko untuk di sadap atau di salah gunakan oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Wando merupakan pulau kecil yang jauh dari keramaian, jadi rawan disalahgunakan.

Mark masih duduk ditempatnya, (masih dengan Changbum disampinya) sedang tersenyum semdiri, mengingat kembali beberapa kejadian kejadiaan yang ia jalani selama di Seoul dulu. Bersama Jinyoung, Jackson, Jaebum dan kawan kawan lainnya. Ingat ketika pertama kali membawa Jinyoung ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya kepada ibu, Ingat ketika hampir hanyut terbawa arus dengan Jackson karena menuruti ajakan Jackson yang nekad berenang disungai yang arusnya sedang pasang karena habis hujan untunglah masih ada Jaebum yang saat itu tidak ikut berenang karena Jaebum masih mempertimbangkan resiko yang mungkin terjadi. Mark ingat saat saat bersama Jinyoung dulu, sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial hanya mereka tiduran di sofa di apartmen Jinyoung dan Jaebum biasanya dalam posisi spooning, mark dibelakang Jinyoung dan memeluknya dari belakang, sedangkan Jinyoung terbiasa memainkan jari jari Mark diperutnya. Terkadang Mark akan mengelus rambut Jinyoung lembut sampai Jinyoung tertidur lalu mark akan mematikan tv dan menyusul Jinyoung ke dunia mimpi. Senyum Markpun semakin melebar.

Sekarang cuma mengenangnyalah yang bisa mark lakukan. Bahkan untuk berharap pun Mark rasanya tidak sanggup, takut dia berharap terlalu tinggi. Mark tidak mau berharap Jinyoung masih disana menunggunya. Mark takut Jinyoung melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat dia meninggalkan Jinyoung setahun lalu, berselingkuh. Katakanlah Mark trauma meskipun dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia memaafkan Jinyoung dan percaya pada Jinyoung. Tapi disisi lain Mark juga tidak memungkiri kalau semua itu terjadi karena lagi lagi dialah yang meninggalkan Jinyoung lebih dulu. Yang bisa Mark lakukan sekarang hanya pasrah, dia menyerah, apapun yang terjadi dia akan menerimanya.

Mark mengeluarkan nafas kasar. _Beogosipeo._ Mark berbisik pelan tanpa disangka Changbum mendengarnya.

"nugu?"

"huh?"

"siapa yang kau rindukan?"

"bukan urusanmu."

"pacarmu?"

"huh?"

"kau merindukan pacarmu?"

Mark kembali menghela nafas dalam.

"aku tidak tahu apa aku masih layak menyebutnya pacarku."

"kau putus?"

"rumit." Suara Mark terdengar lesu tanpa semangat.

Hening. Changbum menatap Mark kasihan, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi mendengar dari nada suara Mark ini adalah kondisi tersuram Mark yang pernah dia lihat.

Sementara untuk Mark sendiri, dia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kalau boleh jujur sekarang Mark berfikir akan keputusannya sebagain prajurit, dia kehilangan semangat itu, semangat yang selalu ia dapatkan saat masih bersama Jinyoung. Dulu Mark sering berlatih tanpa kenal lelah, bertugas tanpa mengeluh dan bekerja keras mengejar pangkat alasannya satu agar ia bisa membuat Jinyoung bangga karena mempunyai suami seorang prajurit. Memang alasan Mark menjadi tentara itu karena ayahnya, dia ingin mewujudkan mimpi ayahnya dan membuat ibunya bangga. Sekarang hal itu sudah terwujud, satu satunya yang belum terwujud adalah menjadi suami Jinyoung setelah menjadi prajurit. Mengetahui kalau sekarang hubungannya dengan Jinyoung mungkin tidak bisa diselamatkan, Mark kehilangan motivasi dan semangat itu. Mark tidak ingin lagi mengejar pangkat atau dipuji atasannya, bahkan kalau bukan karena alasan utamanya menjadi tentara adalah karena ayah dan ibunya Mark tidak ingin lagi rasanya menjadi tentara. Tapi Mark masih bertahan karena inilah yang ayahnya inginkan, Mark masih mempunyai satu misi besar yang harus ia kerjakan, suatu misi yang ayahnya gagal lakukan karena sebuah peluru bersarang didadanya saat di medan perang.

Mark merasakan sebuah tangan menjalar ke pundaknya, Mark tidak sadar kalau Changbum sudah mendekatkan badannya dan merapat pada Mark. Dia menarik kepala Mark agar bersandar di bahunya.

"gwaenchana Mark, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan setidaknya aku masih disini menemanimu."

Mark tersenyum kecil. "gomawo."

Jam makan siang, Jinyoung kembali masuk ke sebuah restaurant dimana ayahnnya sudah menunggu. Ya, ayahnya Jendral Park kembali memintanya menemui beliau di restaurant kemarin. Jinyoung sebenarnya malas, tapi apalah daya dia hanya sedang berperan sebagain seorang anak yang menurut kepada ayahnya.

Sesampainya di meja pesanan, Jinyoung langsung duduk tanpa repot repot menyapa sang ayah. "ada urusan apa? Cepat katakan aku sibuk." Katanya tanpa ada sopan santu.

"begitukah aku mengajarimu?" balas sang Jendral tanpa menatap anaknya dan masih sibuk menyantap makanannya.

"memang sejak kapan abeoji mengajariku? Dari dulu bukannya abeoji selalu mementingkan tugas tugas tugas dan tugas. Sekarang juga aku yakin abeoji kesini, sekalian mampir karena kebetulan ada tugas disini bukan karena ingin menemuiku. Iya kan?!"

"aku datang untuk menemuimu." Jawab Jendral park, dengan suara datar dan masih terdengar tegas.

"wah aku terkejut. Waeyo?"

"kapan kau akan menikahi Mina?"

Jinyoung tertawa miris. "yeoksi. Aku sudah menduganya. Pantas saja abeoji rela datang menemuiku ternyata untuk membahas ini. Sudahlah abeoji aku tidak akan menikah dengan Mina. Aku akan menunggu kekasihku saja."

"Mark Tuan? Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"tentu saja, dia satu satunya dihatiku."

"lupakan dia. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau masih mengharapkannya. Dia menukarmu dengan jabatan dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan penggantimu di markas barunya." Jendral Park melemparkan beberapa lembar poto yang dikantonginya ke meja Jinyoung. "menikahlah dengan Mina dan lupakan dia."

Jendral Park beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sementara Jinyoung duduk mematung sambil menatap gambar ditangannya.

Mark dengan pria lain masih mengenakan seragam PDL tentara duduk berdua saling merangkul dan memeluk mesra sekali. Mark bahkan tersenyum dalam poto. Jinyoung menggenggam erat poto tersebut, air matanya sudah jatuh tapi bibirnya tersenyum. _Syukurlah aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum Mark hyung. Beogeosipo._

Jinyoung berjalan luntang lantung lalu duduk di tepian sungai Han. Setelah mendengar kabar dari ayahnya bohong kalau Jinyoung tidak sakit hati. Tapi Jinyoung masih percaya Mark. Tidak semudah itu Jinyoung percaya pada omongan ayahnya. Dan Jinyoung duduk disini bukan karena melihat poto itu, tapi untuk berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengakhiri perjodohan konyol ini.

Saat itu masih siang hari, jam makan siang sudah selesai kebanyakan orang kembali ke kantor masing masing ditambah matahari yang sangat terik, hanya orang orang stres dan depresi semacam Jinyounglah yang akan duduk berpanas panasan di tepian sungai, sampai matanya menangkap sesosok gadis di jembatan dekat tempatnya duduk. Setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan, Jinyoung yakin gadis itu sedang menangis, _mina? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?_

Jinyoung masih memperhahtikan gadis itu, Mina, dia kini sudah melepas kedua heelsnya. _Seolma, tidak mungkinkan?_ Ketika satu kaki gadis itu naik ke pagar, Jinyoung buru buru bangkit dan berlari ke arahnya.

Mina sudah siap dengan posisi hampir terjun bebas dari jembatan sampai tangan Jinyoung merangkul dan menariknya kebelakang, dan dengan susah payah menurunkan gadis itu. Gadis itu balik menyerang Jinyoung, membabi buta memukul mukul dada Jinyoung sambil memejamkan mata dan terus meracau "wae .. wae wae.. aku ing..in mati.. wae kau tidka seharusnya menyelamatkanku."

Jinyoung memegang tangan Mina, menghentikan aksi pukul memukulnya kemudian memeluk gadis itu. "mianhae.. gwaenchana? Tatap aku mina." Kata Jinyoung.

Barulah saat itu mina menyadari siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Ia kembali menangis dan memeluk Jinyoung. "oppa! Jinyoung oppa maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Jangan salahkan dia, mianhae. Maafkan aku maaf oppa maaf." Jinyoung membalas pelukan Mina untuk beberapa saat kemudian membawanya duduk ke tepian sungai di bawah pohon agar lebih teduh.

"ceritakan apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Mina masih menangis, tapi sudah jauh lebih rileks. "Oppa janji tidak akan marah?"

"oppa janji."

"Aku takut oppa.." lirih Mina. "ini semua salahku, tolong jangan salahkan siapapun, salahkan saja aku." Mina kembali menangis, atas insting Jinyoung memegang tangan Mina dan kembali memeluknya. Setelah beberapa saat barulah melepas kembali pelukannya. "Aku minta maaf oppa, aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku. Aku.. aku hamil." Jinyoung memaku ditempatnya. "aku tahu ini akan sangat rumit jadinya, keluargaku pasti akan menyuruhmu segera menikahiku padahal oppa tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini. Saat itu aku sangat stres, dan aku mabuk meskipun mabuk tapi aku masih sadar, aku pergi ke studio dance pacarku, menggodanya dengan susah payah, dia menolak dengan keras tapi akhirnya kita melakukannya juga karena aku mengancamnya akan pergi ke club malam dan mencari pria hidung belang sebagai gantinya. Aku tidak berfikir resiko apa yang akan ku hadapi. Maafkan aku oppa, lagi lagi oppa harus terseret semakin dalam."

Jinyoung sebenarnya tidak sanggup berkata kata, terlalu kaget dan ya sangat kaget.

"apa.. apa pacarmu itu tahu kalau kau hamil?"

Mina menggeleng. "aku baru mendapatkan hasilnya pagi ini. Aku tidak mau memberitahu Yugyeom. Dia orang yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab. Sekarang saja dia tidak mau melepaskanku yang dipaksa dijodohkan, apalagi kalau tahu ada bayinya diperutku, Yugyeom pasti akan semakin nekad. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi karena orang tuaku pasti akan menyakitinya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan orang tuaku lakukan pada yugyeom kalau mereka tahu aku mengandung bayinya. Aku juga tidak ingin menyeretmu pada masalah ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan oppa, biarkan aku mati saja."

Jinyoung semakin mematung ditempatnya, semakin kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan sang lawan bicara, _seolma_. "Kau bilang Yugyeom? Maksudmu Kim Yugyeom?"

Mina mengangguk kecil. "darimana oppa tahu?"

Jinyoung memejamkan matanya, memproses apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Dari sekian banyak nama yang eksis di Korea kenapa harus nama Yugyeon yang gadis itu sebut? Nama yang bagi Jinyoung masuk kedalam golong nama paling langka yang pernah Jinyoung dengar. _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Dosa apa aku jangan katakan dia adalah Yuyeom yang aku kenal._


	8. Chapter 8

"Mina-yah, dengarkan aku, kau akan tetap hidup, juga bayi yang ada dikandunganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuh dirimu serta anakmu."

"aniya oppa, aku tidak sanggup, membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup. Apa yang akan terjadi pada dia, padaku, pada bayi ini kalau orang tuaku tahu. Aku tahu ini salahku, aku mabuk, aku.. aku.. biarkan aku mati saja oppa, kumohon." Jinyoung menatap Mina iba, dia tahu ini semua terjadi diluar kendali. Jinyoung marah tentu saja, ia marah pada Mina, pada pacar Mina, pada ayahnya, pada dirinya sendiri, pada keadaan. Kemarin mungkin iya Jinyoung memuji pada Mina dan kekasihnya tapi sekarang Cuma iba yang Jinyoung rasakan. Masih menatap Mina yang tak hentinya menangis, Jinyoung menarik nafas dalam sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Mina lembut.

"lalu apa dengan mati semuanya akan terselesaikan?"

Mina menggeleng. "kau tega membunuhnya? Apalagi pacarmu tidak tahu kalau kau hamil. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu kalau kau membunuh anaknya juga? Lalu apa setelah kau mati, ayahmu akan berhenti begitu saja? Apa dia tidak akan mencari tahu sebab kau bunuh diri?" Mina membeku, mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jinyoung. "Dunia sudah canggih Mina, ayahmu bisa melakukan otopsi, menghubungi dokter yang memeriksamu, dan dia akan tahu kalau kau hamil yang kemudian dia akan mencari tahu siapa yang menghamilimu dan otomatis identitas kekasihmupun akan terbongkar."

"lalu aku harus apa oppa?"

Hening untuk beberapa waktu, hanya helaan nafas berat dari keduanya yang silih bergantian.

"aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Sontak Mina menatap Jinyoung tidak percaya, sementara Jinyoung hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"aniya, oppa sudah terlalu baik padaku, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. Lagipula bagaimana dengan kekasihmu oppa, dia pasti akan sedih."

"ada atau tidaknya kejadian ini, kita tetap akan dipaksa menikah."

"tapi setidaknya kita bisa mengulur waktu dan menggagalkan rencana pernikahan itu, lalu oppa bisa kembali ke pacar oppa itu."

"aniya, mungkin oppa memang tidak berjodoh dengannya, terlalu banyak hambatan yang terjadi selama kita menjalin hubungan, mungkin itu juga pertanda kalau aku memang tidak ditakdirkan dengannya." Raut Jinyoung berubah sendu, kini gantian Mina yang menatap Jinyoung iba.

"oppa-"

"gwenchana.." Jinyoung memaksa tersenyum. Lalu keduanya hening Mina kembali bersuara.

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Yugyeom?"

"Pertemukan aku dengannya, entah kenapa aku punya feeling kalau Yugyeommu itu adalah Yugyeom yang aku kenal, dan kalau benar akun tidak akan melarangmu untuk terus berhubungan dengannya asal berjanjilah untuk hati hati."

"ne oppa." Jawab Mina dengan senyum, senyum untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian Mina membawa Jinyoung menemui Yugyeom, dan ternyata memang benar feeling Jinyoung. Yugyeom kekasih Mina adalah Yugyeom, yang tidak lain adalah sunbaenya di organisasi kemanusiaan sekaligus hoobaenya di kampus. Ya, Yugyeom, yang dulu sempat mengejar Jinyoung dan mengira kalau dia pacar Jaebum. Kim Yugyeom yang juga turut serta membantu Mark melaksanakan aksi heroiknya menyelamatkan Jinyoung yang disandera. Seketika Jinyoung menghela nafas lega dan tidak percaya sambil geleng kepala.

Lega, karena setidaknya Kim Yugyeom ini bukan orang asing, ataupun orang jahat. Tidak percaya, karena setahunya Yugyeom adalah sosok yang polos tapi dia bisa menghamili anak orang diluar nikah. Jinyoung kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Yugyeom-ah."

Merasa dipanggil, Yugyeom yang dari tadi sibuk menatap handphone mengarahkan matanya ke sumber suara. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggil Yugyeom malah memberikan tatapan bingung dan tidak mengerti karena dia datang dengan Mina, yang notabene kekasihnya.

"uh?! Jinyoung hyung?" Yugyeom bertanya sekedar memastikan. Kali ini Mina ikut bingung.

"lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Jinyoung sambil duduk tanpa dipersilahkan Yugyeom.

"Oppa sudah mengenalnya?" Mina yang sudah menyusul duduk disamping Yugyeom bertanya. Sementara yugyeom masih dengan fase bingungnya, setahunya hari ini Mina mengajaknya date dan ingin memperkenalkannya pada seseorang yang dia sebut kakaknya, tapi yugyeom tidak pernah tahu kalau Jinyoung punya adik. Yang yugyeom tahu keduanya anak tunggal.

"hmm,, dia sunbaeku di organisasi." Mina menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "tanyakan saja padanya kalau tidak percaya."

"Jinjja?!" kali ini Mina menatap Yugyeom penuh selidik yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Yugyeom. Mata mina membola. "Bagaimana bisa, kenapa dunia sempit sekali?!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, dari sekian banyak nama yang ada di Korea kenapa harus nama Yugyeom yang kau sebut terlebih dia adalah Yugyeom yang ku kenal." Jinyoung menghela nafas, "ambil bagusnya saja, setidaknya aku tahu dia adalah orang baik dan bertanggung jawab, aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk kedepannya." Kata Jinyoung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Mina. Ketiganya tidak bersuara lagi, Jinyoung dan Mina masing masing sedang memilih minuman yang akan mereka pesan, sedangkan Yugyeom masih belum mengerti apa apa dan bergelut dengan kebingungan.

"ummm, hyung, aku bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Yugyeom hati hati.

"aku tidak ada tugas, makanya ada di Seoul." Jawab Jinyoung santai.

"umm,, ani, maksudku kenapa kau ada disini? Di mejaku dengan Mina? Dan datang bersama Mina?" Yugyeom melihat reaksi Jinyoung yang menautkan alisnya. "mmaksudku, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian saling mengenal, dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau kalian sodara kukira kalian anak tunggal."

Jinyoung membenarkan posisi duduknya, menatap Yugyeom. "Mina belum memberi tahumu?"

"mwo?" Yugyeom balik bertanya, kebingungan jelas tersirat di wajahnya. Jinyoung tidak memnjawab, dia mengarahkan tatapannya ke Mina yang sedang gelagapan di samping Yugyeom.

"kau belum memberitahunya apapun?" Jinyoung masih menatap Mina, yang ditatap hanya menundukan kepala sambil menggeleng pelan tanpa berani menatap Jinyoung. Hening, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing masing.

Jinyoung menghela nafas berat. "Yugyeom-ah, hyung akan memberitahukan beberapa hal padamu, dan hyung mohon agar kau mau mendengarkan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir, tanpa memotong pembicaraan hyunng." Suasna yang tadinya ramah kini berubah serius, membuat Yugyeom gugup, meski begitu dia tetap mengangguk merespon kata kata Jinyoung.

Hening kembali, Jinyoung masih menyusun kata kata yang akan disampaikannya pada Yugyeom, Mina sedang mengatur detak jantungnya karena gugup, dan Yugyeom yang sedang menebak nebak apa yang akan dikatakan Jinyoung.

"Kau mencintai Mina?" Jinyoung memulai.

"Ne." Jawab Yugyeom tegas.

"meskipun kau tahu kalau Mina dijodohkan?" Wajah Yugyeom berubah sedikit kaget, karena tidak mengira pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari Jinyoung.

"Ne." Jawab Yugyeom, sedikit lemah dari yang tadi.

"Kau tahu siapa yang dijodohkan dengannya?" Tanya Jinyoung lagi, kali ini Yugyeom, tidak menjawab dia hanya menggeleng lemas. "Aku."

"Ne?!"

"Aku yang dijodohkan dengan Mina."

"Jangan bercanda hyung."

"Kau bisa bertanya padanya kalau tidak percaya." Kata Jinyoung sambil menunjuk Mina dengan dagunya. Yugyeom menatap Mina bertanya lewat tatapan mata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Mina.

Sebenarnya pemikiran ini sempat terlintas di kepala Yugyeom tadi, saat Jinyoung bertanya apa dia tahu siapa yang dijodohkan dengan pacarnya, tapi Yugyeom menepis pemikiran itu karena yang dia tahu Jinyoung sudah punya kekasih yang hampir sempurna dibandingkan dengan 95% laki laki yang pernah ia temui. Tapi melihat respon Mina, sontak Yugyeom melebarkan mulutnya dan matanya tanda terkejut.

"wwae hhyung? Bu-bukannya kau sudah punya Mark hyung?" Yugyeom bertanya gugup, Yugyeom tidak marah pada keduanya,toh dia tahu ini bukan keinginan mereka, tapi yang namanya manusia pasti punya emosi, dia hanya entahlah tiba tiba Yugyeom takut kalau Mina akan berpaling pada Jinyoung, mengingat dulu juga dia pernah jatuh dalam pesona Jinyoung tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Mina juga akan. Meskipun dia tepis pemikiran itu jauh jauh.

"Ayahku tidak suka padanya, sekarang saja aku dalam perang dingin dengan ayahku karena perjodohan ini."

"lalu bagaimana dengan Mark hyung?"

Jinyoung tersenyum, senyum yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "mungkin kita tidak berjodoh."

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka bertiga, sampai akhirnya Yugyeom kembali bersuara. "apa ini akhir dari kita Mina-ya? Kita belum lama menjalin hubungan, hanya beberapa bula kebelakang. Meskipun begitu aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

"aku juga." Mina membalas dengan suara parau.

"Apa benar benar tidak ada jalan untuk kita bersama?" Yugyeom bertanya entah kepada siapa.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari jalan itu Yugyeom-ah?" Kali ini Jinyoung yang menjawab.

"apa kau akan keberatan hyung kalau aku memaksa untuk bersama Mina?"

"ani. Selama Mina bahagia aku tidak keberatan."

"kalau begitu ijinkan kita untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita hyung."

"tentu saja, asal kalian hati hati."

"Jinjja? Hyung benar benar tidak keberatan?" Tanya Yugyeom tidak percaya, masalahnya ini menyangkut pernnikahan, dan Jinyoung dengan santainya mengijinkan calon istrinya menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain.

"aku menghormati perempuan tapi aku bukan pecinta perempuan kau ingat?" _ah iya dia gay_ pikir Yugyeom. "aku menyayangi Mina, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya sebagai istri. Akan lebih baik kalau dia memperoleh itu dari orang yang pantas." Tambah Jinyoung sambil tersenyum memandang keduanya, dia menggenggam tangan Mina dan Yugyeom dan menyatukannya. Sedetik kemudian terlihat senyuman bahagia di wajah keduanya. "Lagi pula melihat kalian bersatu sedikit mengobati luka hatiku." Tambahnya lagi, kembali dengan senyum yang memilukan.

"wae hyung? Kau tidak ingin mengejar Mark hyung lagi?" sebagai salah satu saksi hidup perjuangan Mark dan Jinyoung dulu tentulah Yugyeom merasa ikut berduka dengan perpisahan Jinyoung dan Mark.

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan. "aku sudah putus harapan gyeom-ah. Aku bahkan sudah berbulan bulan kehilangan kontaknya. Sebenarnya ada sedikit bagian dariku yang masih mengharapkannya kembali dan masih percaya itu mungkin, tapi keadaan sekarang semakin rumit. Aku harus segera menikahi Mina."

"apakah pernikahannya tidak bisa di tunda dulu, setidaknya beri kesepatan untuk hubunganmu dan Mark hyung?" Tanya Yugyeom lagi.

"Tidak sesimple itu gyeom-ah." Jawab Jinyoung, kemudian ia berbalik menatap Mina. "Mina-ya kau bisa memberi tahunnya sekarang."

Mina diam, kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah dua pria yang duduk bersamanya. "wae?" tanya Yugyeom lembut.

Mina masih diam, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Jinyoung menghela nafas. "Percaya pada oppa, ini untuk kebaikan kalian juga."

"wae?" Yugyeom kembali bertanya masih dengan nada lembut, satu tangannya menarik tangan Mina dan menggenggamnya, seakan menyatakan kalau segalanya akan baik baik saja. Satu tangannya lagi mengelus surai Mina lembut.

"Aku.. akku.. hamil." Mina membuka mulutnya dengan suara yang pelan, hampir tidak terdengar kalau Yugyeom tidak disampingnya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mina, Yugyeom membeku, matanya melirik Jinyoung menantikan kebenaran, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jinyoung.

"Hyung yang melakukannya?" Tanya Yugyeom tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah sendok melayang ke kepalanya.

"Ulahmu bodoh." Mina yang tadi sangat gugup dibuat kesal oleh respon Yugyeom. "kau ingat sewaktu aku mabuk dan menemuimu di studio dance, kita melakukannya dan tanpa diduga berbuah."

Yugyeom yang mendengar hanya mangap mangap, tentu saja dia ingat kejadian itu, tapi mendengar berita ini yang secara tiba tiba, wajar kan kalau ia kaget. "Mianhae." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab aku janji." Tambahnya meskipun sebenarnya tidak yakin juga.

Yugyeom kemudian menaruh tangannya di perut Mina, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, rasanya sulit dipercaya, banyak hal pasti akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat dan Yugyeom harus siap, terlebih ia dapat satu tanggung jawab lagi sekarang. Kaget memang tapi Yugyeom senang. "jaga dia baik baik ya." Katanya sambil menatap Mina yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Mina.

Jinyoung yang dari tadi memperhatikanpun ikut tersenyum. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau suatu saat orang orang berpikir itu anakku Yugyeom-ah."

"gwaenchana hyung, tapi hyung jangan menyentuh Mina ya."

"aku tidak boleh menyentuh istriku sendiri? Kejam sekali."

"maaf hyung, aku tidak ingin dan tidak berniat berbagi, hyung boleh saja berperan sebagain suaminya tapi aku kekasih sejatinya." Jawab Yugyeom tegas.

"kalau begitu buktikanlah kalau kau layak jadi kekasih sejati mina dan seorang ayah."

"pasti hyung."

"kalian lanjutkanlah acara kalian, aku harus pergi aada yang harus ku urus."

"ne hyung, gomawo hyung."

"terima kasih oppa."

 **First of all, maaf nunggu lama. Authornya sibuk hidup sama bergulat dengan realita :')**

 **Terus maafin chapternya pendek, tadinya mau lebih panjang tapi ngantuk pisan mau ngetiknya, besok dilanjut deh kalau beres langsung upload.**

 **Terakhir, terimakasih readers buat supportnya, tolong berilah review yang memotivasi ya jangan yang bikin down**

 **Oh iya, author pindah lapak, ff ini mungkin jadi ff terakhir yang di upload disini sisanya di wattpad hehe.**


	9. Chapter 9

1 bulan berlalu, Jinyoung kini disibukkan dengan rencana pernikahannya dengan Mina. Sehari setelah kejadian dimana Jinyoung memergoki Mina yang hampir melakukan bunuh diri, dia pergi menemui ayah Mina mengatakan kalau ia ingin menikahi Mina dengan segera, tentu saja tanpa mengatakan kalau Mina sedang hamil. Jinyoung tidak perlu repot repot menghubungi ayahnya, toh ayahnya sudah pasti akan setuju. Sementara Yugyeom, dia tidak punya pilihan lain dia tidak mau anaknya lahir tanpa ayah. Untuk sementara biarlah orang orang tahunya kalau anak yang dikandung Mina adalah anak Jinyoung, sementara dia akan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk mengambil Mina kembali setelah semuanya lebih baik.

Pernikahan akan dilangsungkan minggu depan. Sementara Jinyoung disibukan dengan pernikahannya, Jaebum disibukan dengan penugasannya ke luar kota. Sangat disayangkan memang, ini adalah proyek besar, Jaebum tidak bisa melewatkannya begitu saja meskipun dia harus meminta maaf pada Jinyoung kalau dia tidak dapat hadir dipernikahan. Jinyoung memang sedikit kecewa tapi dia tidak ambil pusing toh menurutnya pernikahan ini hanya dilakukan untuk menutupi aib bukan karena dia ingin. Jaebum sendiri malah menjajikan kalau ia akan menghadiri pernikahan Jinyoung dengan Mark saja suatu saat nanti yang dinilai Jinyoung adalah hal mustahil terjadi.

Pasalnya, meskipun Jinyoung dan Mina memutuskan untuk cerai suatu saat nanti, Jinyoung tidak yakin Mark masih ingin kembali dengannya setelah dua kali Jinyoung menduakannya, ya walaupun yang sekarang tidak benar benar di sebut menduakan karena sekali lagi Jinyoung terpaksa menikahi Mina, tapi kan tetap saja Mark hanya manusia, pastilah dia juga merasa terhianati kalau tahu pacarnya menikahi orang lain selama dia tidak ada. Salah Mark juga sih dia yang menghilang dan dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan mereka lebih dulu.

Hari ini Jaebum berangkat, dan ditengah kesibukannya Jinyoung masih menyempatkan untuk membantu Jaebum mengecek barang bawaan sampai mengantarnya ke stasiun. Kenapa tidak bawa mobil pribadi? Karena perjalanan cukup jauh dan Jaebum lebih memilih tertidur daripada menyetir.

"kakak macam apa hyung ini? Adiknya akan menikah malah pergi. Jahat sekali." Kata Jinyoung sambil memasukan sweater Jaebum dengan kasar. Jinyoung memang tidak ambil pusing tapi sedikit menggoda Jaebum apa salahnya kan?

"pernikahanmu hanya topeng lagi pula aku bukan kakak kandungmu." Jawab jaebum tidak perduli.

"tetap saja, hyung itu orang terdekatku." Kali ini Jinyoung mengerucutkan mulutnya membalas Jaebum.

"arasseo, mianhe. Lagian hyung kan sudah bilang hyung akan menghadiri pernikahanmu yang betulan saja nanti, yang ini hyung lewatkan karena hyung harus cari uang." Jawab Jaebum balik menggoda Jinyoung.

"dan sudah kubilang itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"dan sudah hyung bilang juga itu masih mungkin terjadi."

"issh hyung ini, Mark saja tidak ada kabarnya sampai sekarang lagipula hubungan kita sudah selesai. Kan hyung juga baca sendiri di surat."

"memang sih tapi hyung masih belum percaya kalau belum mendengarnya sendiri dari Mark."

Jinyoung hanya diam sebentar kemudian bersuara lagi. "kalau mendengarnya langsung dari Mark hyung pasti rasanya akan lebih sakit dari ini kan hyung?!" lirihnya.

Mendengar nada suara Jinyoung yang berubah Jaebum jadi merasa bersalah. "mianhe Jinyoung-ah."

"hyung tidak salah, aku juga ingin mendengar langsung dari Mark kalau itu semua benar, setidaknya aku tidak akan merasa digantungkan seperti ini kan?! Walalu bagaimanapun pernyataan Mark hyung disurat itu terlalu tiba tiba."

Suasana kali ini berubah jadi suram. Dan Jaebum tidak suka. "sepertinya sudah selesai ayo antar hyung ke stasiun." Jaebum mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jinyoung.

Selama perjalanan menuju stasiun tidak ada pembicaraan yang begitu berarti hannya basa basi seperti sejauh mana persiapan pernikahan, proyek apa yang dikerjakan dan hal hal kecil lainnya. Sesampainya di stasiunpun tidak banyak yang di bicarakan karena kereta sudah menanti.

"hyung jaga dirimu baik baik dan jangan melewatkan makan." Pesan Jinyoung.

"kau juga. Jaga dirimu baik baik, jaga kesehatan juga."

"ne."

Kemudian hening, Jaebum menghela nafas panjang, seperti ada yang mengganjal didadanya. Sementara Jinyoung menatap Jaebum menanti apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"jangan lewatkan makanmu meskipun suasana hatimu buruk. Tersenyumlah dan berbahagia. Hyung tahu jauh di lubuk hatimu kau terluka. Hyung tahu kau yang ada didepan hyung saat ini bukan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Hyung kau tahu kau mencoba memasang topeng tebal di wajahmu suapaya orang lain tidak melihatmu sebagai sosok yang roboh tapi kau tidak akan bisa membohongi perasaanmu dan hyung Jinyoung-ah." Jinyoung menunduk, tidak percaya Jaebum akan mengatakan semua hal ini tiba tiba.

"hyung pasti akan merindukanmu, hyung juga masih menghawatirkanmu. Hyung tahu selama ini semakin kau mencoba melupakan Mark kau justru melukai dirimu, membiarkan dirimu sendiri bekerja full time menyibukan diri dengan hal yang masih bisa di tangani orang lain, kau bahkan melarang Mina atau siapapun dari keluargamu untuk membantumu mempersiapkan pernikahan. Kau bukan robot Jinyoung-ah, kau butuh istirahat dan jangan membuat hyung semakin hawatir. Bekerjalah sewajarnya." Jaebum kembali menambahkan sambil mengacak rabut Jinyoung. Sementara Jinyoung masih menunduk kali ini dengan air mata menghiasi pipinya, tidak percaya kalau Jaebum begitu memperhatikannya.

Yang dikatakan Jaebum benar semua, memang Jinyoung sengaja menyibukan diri sepadat mungkin dengan begitu dia tidak memikirkan Mark. Sementara orang lain menilai kalau Jinyoung sangat bersemangat akan pernikahannya, Jaebum justru tahu maksud Jinyoung sesungguhnya. Ya, jauh dari dalam diri Jinyoung masih mengharapkan Mark, memanggil mark, merindukan Mark, dan itu sangat menyiksanya.

"hyung..."

"jaga dirimu baik baik, hyung pergi." Kemudian jaebum membalikan badan, baru selangkah Jinyoung memeluknya erat.

"gomawo hyung. Cepat pulang dan hibur aku lagi hyung. Sarangghae hyung. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Jangan lama lama disana karena aku masih butuh bersender padamu." Jinyoung menangis semakin keras membasahi baju Jaebum.

"arasso, hyung akan menelponmu nanti. Hapus air matamu jangan cengeng hyung harus pergi sekarang." Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"hyung pergi." Kata jaebum sambil berlalu pergi.

"mm hati hati hyung. Cepat pulang."

...

Butuh waktu dua hari satu malam sampai akhirnya Jaebum sampai di tempat tujuan dengan naik kereta, satu kali transit kemudian menyebrang pulau dengan kapal fery. Sepanjang perjalanan yang Jaebum pikirkan sama sekali bukan proyek kerjanya, tapi dua orang terdekat yang selalu menempel dibenak Jaebum. Dia masih menghawatirkan Jinyoung, benarkah Jinyoung akan baik baik saja selama dia pergi, apakah akan ada yang memperhatikannya selama dia tidak ada? takut takut Jinyoung malah menyiksa dirinya lagi.

Keesokan harinya Jaebum baru menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan jalan dan melihat kawasan yang akan di jadikan mall oleh nya. Tempat ini terletak di pulau kecil, tidak terlalu terekspos tapi indah dan cukup mempunyai nilai pariwisata yang bagus. Membangun mall dikawasan ini termasuk hal yang berani menurut Jaebum. Walau bagaimanapunpenduduk disini Jaebum rasa lebih memilih pasar tradisional melihat bagaimana karakter masyarakatnya yang rata rata petani dan nelayan. Tapi kalau suatu saat kawasan ini maju dan terekspos serta pariwisatanya berkembang memang mall yang akan dibangun ini pastilah akan menghasilkan laba yang besar.

Tapi Jaebum juga tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh, toh sukses tidaknya mall ini bukan urusan dia. Jaebum hanya diminta menjadi arsitek, digaji sekian dan dia menyetujui.

Sebenarnya pekerjaannya baru akan dimulai tiga hari lagi tapi Jaebum sengaja pergi jauh lebih awal agar bisa piknik duluan sebelum bekerja. Karena hidup ditengah hirup pikuk Seoul terkadang membuatnya jengah, terlebih setelah tahu kalau macam orang seperti ayah Jinyoung masih eksis didunia.

...

Lain dengan Jinyoung yang mencoba melupakan Mark dengan kesibukan pernikahan, Mark melampiaskan rasa rindunya dengan berlatih bersama Jendral Lee. Skill menembak Mark sudah expert sekarang dan dia kini menantang dirinya untuk belajar terbang, menjadi penerbang di angkatan darat. Tidak mudah memang karena ini bukan lahan Mark, bahkan dia harus merayu Jendral Lee mengajarinya.

Tapi bukan Mark Tuan namanya kalau menyerah. Dengan jiwa penantang dan kesukaannya dengan hal ekstrim sedari lahir, mark positip dengan keinginanya untuk belajar menjadi penerbang.

Setiap malam seperti biasa Mark menghabiskannya di atas bukit, begitu pula dengan malam ini, masih dengan Changbum yang mengekorinya. Keduanya duduk berdua saling berdekatan mengingat udara juga yang sangat dingin malam itu.

Sebenarnya Mark tidak ingin Changbum mengikutinya malam itu, dia ingin sendiri. Suasana hatinya sedang resah, dia galau dan tidak mau diganggu. Tadi sehabis latihan, Mark sempat mencuri dengar obrolan Jendral Lee dengan seseorang yang menurutnya itu adalah Jendral Park. Mereka membicarakan soal undangan dan pernikahan yang sontak membuat Mark gemetar. Bagaimana kalau itu Jinyoung yang akan menikah, bagaimana kalau memang tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuknya bersama Jinyoung, bagaimana kalau impiannya menikahi Jinyoung gagal, bagaimana kalau semua imajinasinnya selama ini sama sekali tidak akan jadi kenyataan. Bagaimana dengan hatinya nanti? Apa dia akan sanggup?

Tapi Mark juga tidak sampai hati untuk mengusir Changbum yang sudah mendudukan dirinya disamping Mark.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Changbum memecah keheningan.

"baik."

"kau tidak lupa makan kan?" tanya Changbum lagi.

"hmm." Jawab Mark.

"kau kenapa?"

"gwaenchana."

"sedang ada masalah?"

"tidak." Jawab Mark bohong.

"aku tahu kau sedang bohong."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mark.

"Ingin cerita?" Changbum kembali bertanya, tapi masih tetap hening. "apa Jinyoung lagi?"

"hmm." Akhirnya Mark merespon.

"dia kenapa?"

"aku dengar dia akan menikah, aku tidak percaya mungkin aku salah dengar atau salah paham tapi bagaimana kalau benar?"

Changbum tidak menjawab, dia hanya memperhatikan Mark wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan hampir mau menangis. "sudahlah mungkin itu tidak benarkan?!"

"aku tahu tapi bagaimana kalau benar Changbum-ah?" jawab Jinyoung hampir berteriak.

"kalau itu benar berarrti kau juga harus mulai menata kembali hidupmu dan memilih hati yang lain." Kata Changbum tenang.

"aku sudah tidak punya hati untuk yang lain, semuanya sudah kuberikan pada Jinyoung." Jawab Mark lirih.

"itu karena kau tidak mencoba."

"aku sudah pernah mencoba tapi tidak berhasil."

"bahkan tidak kepadaku?"

"maksudmu?" Mark menatap Changbum tidak mengerti.

Hening sebentar, Mark melirik Changbum yang bergerak tidak nyaman ditempatnya, sedetik kemudian terdengar helaan nafas berat "mungkin aku bisa menggantikan dia untukmu. Aku tidak peduli meskipun aku harus jadi pelarian, kau bisa pergi kepelukanku. Berusahalah membuka hatimu untukku." Pinta Changbum. Sementara Mark hanya menatap Changbum bingung.

Changbum menghela nafas lagi. "Mark tatap aku. Jangan pikirkan hal lain dan lihat lah ke mataku, rasakan kesungguhanku. Aku menyukaimu Mark. Berhenti mengharapkan Jinyoung dan beralih lah padaku." Changbum memegang erat tengkuk Mark. Mark sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa apa, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang Changbum katakan.

"Ch..changbum-ah." Mark menatap lekat manik Changbum, tidak mengerti.

"Aku serius Mark, bukalah hatimu untukku. Ini memang mendadak tapi aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu, dan berhenti mengharapkan Jinyoung. Itu hanya akan melukaimu. Jinyoung pasti sudah bersama orang lain disana."

Mark tertegun, masih tidak mengerti. Dia merasa tenggelam, dan tak bisa berenang. Mark merasa hanyut oleh kata kata Changbum barusan, antara tidak percaya dan membenarkan kalau Jinyoung punya orang lain disana, tidak masalahkan kalau Mark juga membuka hati untuk yang lain?

Lamunan Mark terhenti ketika ia merasa Changbum semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dan menarik Mark semakin dekat, sedetik kemudia Mark sudah merasakan sapuan nafas Changbum diwajahnya sebelum bibir mereka bersatu.

Tanpa disadari keduanya ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi menonton adegan mereka salah satunya dengan kamera ditangan.

 **1 chapter to go!**

 **Maaf pendek.**

 **NB: Pingin sih bikin Jinyoung lebih menderita tapi ga tega haha**


End file.
